


Pokemon: Obsidian Version

by PhyrexianPlagueLord



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Debauchery, Dice Roll Decisions, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pokemon Tabletop United, Pokephilia, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyrexianPlagueLord/pseuds/PhyrexianPlagueLord
Summary: Misreading a spell book and making deals with a dark god leads two friends to arrive in the Pokemon world. Their task? To propagate as much chaos, debauchery, and destruction as possible. They will make morality fall alongside the gods or die trying, but the gods won't go quietly. Follow the adventures of Jack and Horus as they corrupt as many as possible, First stops: Kanto and Hoenn!This story is based off a campaign using the Pokemon Tabletop United system to make decisions and decide battles. The trainer's depicted aren't going to win all the time and have little plot armor to speak of.





	1. Chapter 1: Dealing with a 'Devil'

The sound of singing, unaccompanied by music, was never good thing when entering into the Glenhold household. In usual circumstances it meant that the oldest son, Jack, had found something potentially odd or dangerous to grab his interests.  
Hefting a deep sigh, Horus entered the mid sized home. He noted that the driveway was empty and most of the lights in the house were off.  
“Horus, is that you?” He heard his friend call up from the basement. Standing at the bottom of the stairwell, the sounds of shuffling and his friend occasionally swearing didn’t abate the trepidation he felt. The main room of the basement was lit by candles scattered about.  
“You know, while I do admit the gothic feel of candle light is a nice feel, I think turning on the ceiling light might help you see better.” Horus flipped the light-switch. After a few seconds of the lights not flicking on he flipped the switch a few more times before letting out a long sigh. Horus guessed his friend had probably taken the light-bulb from the socket so no one could turn on the lights.  
“Bulb burnt out a week ago and I haven’t really had a chance to replace it yet.” Jack stated matter-of-factly as he walked out of the far room. The low light didn’t do much to hide that the guy probably hadn’t had a proper night sleep in at least a few days. His clothes were in disarray, dark brown hair was heavily mussed up, and dark bags were growing under his eyes.  
“Well someone looks like shit,” Horus chuckled, Jack looked at him in minor annoyance, “what’s taken your interest this time, lost treasure hidden in a graveyard, the mayor’s daughter is part of a cult, ooh maybe you’ve discovered the long lost secret to immortality.”  
“Your juvenile attempts to get under my skin aside, I finally got around to visiting that old bookstore downtown and found a few interesting books.” Jack rebutted while sifting through the pages of a leather bound book in his hands. Made of faded, worn, and cracked leather, The binding alone looked to have seen better days. The spine of the tome was surprisingly well preserved but even if the lights worked Horus felt he wouldn’t be able to read what was written there.  
“Can you even read that?” The blond haired reached over and tilted the book upward using his index finger to see the book’s spine properly. “Because to me, that looks like a whole lot of Cyrillic lettering.”  
“Yes, and?”  
“I was unaware you spoke another language.” Jack looked up from the book and gave Horus a dry look, the low candlelight emphasizing the bags beneath his eyes. Brushing his shaggy hair away from his forehead, Jack moved to a table in the corner of the room and laid the large book on a table. Wedged between its opened pages was a piece of paper. Cyrillic lettering lined one half the paper while what Horus assumed to be their English equivalent lined the other.  
“I’ve spent the last week manually translating it. While I haven’t hit many roadblocks, the few I have are frustrating.” Looking at the book pages themselves, the slightly shorter man could see that each world had an English one below it. Upon further inspection, much of what was written looked like an ingredient list of sorts.  
“That’s neat and all but what is it?” The unsettling feeling of foreboding that surrounded the book put the teen on edge. Horus had seen too many things whenever Jack went on a little adventure to think of the book as anything normal.  
“Mmm well, if the parts I’ve translated are anything to go by-”  
“Sometime today dude, I want to get some sleep before you try and bring about the end of the world… again.” the dark haired teen looked mildly affronted.  
“That was once and I didn’t realize the papers were for a mini nuclear reactor,” shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jack gave a small cough into his fist, “it says it’s a Warlock’s spell tome. It used to belong to someone called Eldric the Mad over a century ago.”  
“And why did you think this would be a good idea to keep?” The blond teen took two large steps away from where the thick book laid.  
“Well after we had that run-in with that small time mafia group-”  
“Which you caused.” Horus interrupted, his shoulder still sore from the luck shot one of the dipshits managed to make. None of the two-bit thugs were useful for anything, at least that was the main thing Jack and Horus had overheard, but everyone gets a lucky day from time to time. “I’m just lucky the insurance you had me get covered gunshot wounds… Why does it co-”  
“Moving on, I wanted a way to protect us if one of my plans go south like that one did.” Jack tapped the open page of the book with one of his long, lanky fingers. “This says we can summon a small demon to do our bidding, like protecting our asses.”  
Jack shuffled over to the center of the room where a brown towel was draped on something. Pulling it away to reveal a small saucepan on top of a bunsen burner, the brown hair teen gestured to it as if to say ‘taa-da’.  
“So, we’re gonna summon Satan in a saucepan? I don’t know about you, but I’d be pretty insulted if someone asking for my protection didn’t at least try and spring for a large kitchen pot.” Horus tried to hide his laughing in behind his hand.  
“First of all, you pain in my ass, that is the largest bunsen burner I could get on short notice and the stand wouldn’t support a larger pot filled with ingredients. Second, I’ve precisely measure out every last ingredient and I shouldn’t need anymore than this.” The lanky teen shook a wooden stirring spoon in the larger teen’s face, Horus raising his hands to placate his friend.

\-------

Horus sat quietly in one of the few chairs and played on his phone as Jack mixed the items into a thick sludge like mixture. With the bunsen burner on it didn’t take long for a sweet acrid scent to fill the basement, smelling suspiciously like rotten peppers. Looking over the book every for moments to make sure nothing was wrong, Jack smiled as the concoction turned a dark red and began to glow. Ominously the candles that littered the room went out.  
“And now we only need the final ingredient.” The lanky teen wiped the sweat from his hands onto his jeans. Standing from his chair and making his way over, Horus looked at the small metal pan with not-a-little bit of skepticism.  
“Ok, so what’s this final ingredient?” Seeing a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, Horus jumped away from Jack. Said teen stood there with wide, confused eyes as he held a kitchen knife in his hand.  
“I wasn’t going to cut you until you were ready, I’m not an asshole.” He gestured to the bubbling pan, the dull light it castes reflecting off his quarter-rimmed glasses in away that looked menacing. “But the ritual does call for a few drops of blood from each participant.”  
Staring at his friend suspiciously, Horus tentatively held an arm out. Making a shallow cut on the back of his and Horus’ middle finger, they held their hands above the bubbling sludge. The small glow the mixture put off grew into an almost blinding light.  
“Grea’ara Intoku Renvit Ankelu Tenkith Inelg Neflana At’kleo!” Jack started chanting. The glowing crimson sludge churned with each chant, spinning faster and faster. Slowly the twisting liquid started to disappear from the center of the pan, replacing it was a black void.  
“Its working!” The lanky teen cheered. His friend’s attention was pulled from the ritual before him as he heard the sound of wood scuffing against wood. The table in the corner slowly slid across the floor towards the saucepan, looking down Horus noticed the end of his shoelaces were trying to float towards the opening void.  
“Jack, step back!” Jack turned to his friend, his face a mask of confusion. He stumbled backwards as the void doubled in size, almost taking up the whole pan. The feeling of it trying to suck in its surroundings was now extremely noticeable. With eyes wide, the lanky teen lunged forward and tried to grab Horus’ outstretched hand but his reach was just missed as he fell face down to the carpet. The void dragging him inch by inch across the floor.  
“This is almost like the time you misread fucking ritual instructions for bomb instructions!” Horus tried to inch his leg close enough for his friend to grab as he held onto a door frame for dear life. When he noticed that the table began to move he reached for the door out of the basement in hopes he could escape if this plan went belly up. “If we fucking survive this somehow, I’m going to fucking kill you.”  
By this point the void had expanded to the size of an exercise ball consuming the saucepan, bunsen burner, and the floor beneath it. The orb of darkness letting out a low guttural humming noise as it continued to expand unabated.  
“Oh shi-” Were Jack’ last words as his hands slipped and he slid across the floor into the sphere.  
“Fuck!” The blond teen tried to turn and run out the stairs to the main floor. He was held in place as the power of the voids vacuum grew stronger. Between the sheer wood floors and the sweat that had built-up on his hands, Horus was unable to hold on as his feet slipped out from beneath him. He descended into the darkness of the void yelling and cursing his friend’s name as he was consumed.  
With the final boy gone the orb grew ominously silent and the room stilled, the vacuum force from the orb ceasing. The void made a keening whine before shrinking in on itself. When the last of it disappeared all that was left was an empty room and a crater in the floor.

\-------

“-It!” Jack yelled as he impacted a large floating chunk of rock. Groaning he slowly got to his feet and looked around. Many chunks of floating rock and and stone pillars surrounded him. The pillars extending far beyond what he could physically see. The sky was made up of an blackish purple color, every so often it was broken up by what the brunette teen could only assume were portal as he could see what looked like various places through them.  
One depicted a small park with various trees, leaves changing colors in the transition from summer to fall. Another showed a bustling city with cars rushing around to carry out their days. The mad teen stared in awe, a wide smile spread across his face in an almost manic fashion  
“Jack I’m gonna kick your fucking ass!” The brunette heard his friend shout before the floating rock shook as something slammed into it much like he had. Carefully walking over to the impact, Jack saw Horus face down on the ground and quickly helped him up. He knew if he wanted even a chance to explore or even escape this place he would need the blond. Deep in his thoughts, Jack didn’t see the fist coming until he hit the ground.  
“That is because you’re an ass,” Horus simply stated when Jack looked at him confused before helping him back to his feet, “Now where the hell are we, cause this doesn’t exactly look like what I pictured hell to be.”  
“Well I assum-”  
“ **This is the reverse world and I’m very curious how you arrived here,** ” the two teens whipped around to see a floating snake-like creature. Its body was long and covered in bands of black, red, and grey and five golden spikes lined each side. Its head and a third of the body below was covered in what looked like golden armor. Red, malicious, but curious, eyes stared the two down keeping them paralyzed in fear. “ **I am one of the few that can travel through here freely and yet here you are.** ”  
Swallowing thickly, Horus spared a glance at his friend before stepping forward towards the flying creature. “L- Lord Giratina, we didn’t come to intrude upon your… home. We were simply trying to call upon help to protect my friend and I from some unsavory people that had recently accosted us.”  
Horus wanted to keep the legendary’s attention and questions on him. Jack was smart, scarily so, but diplomacy and tact would never be his strong suit. Such things usually fell to the blond. It’s what kept them alive, for the most part, when they had the run in with the small time mafia.  
“ **That still doesn’t explain how you arrived here.** ” The Pokemon personification of Satan hissed. Jack perked up as he noticed a leather bound book laying a few feet from them. Picking it up, he dusted of the cover and shuffled through the pages before offering it to Giratina.  
“I found this book and did a rough translation, I had assumed it would summon a lower demon to us for which we could task with protecting us for a small fee,” his face scrunched up and he began to quickly mutter to himself, “instead it seems to have transferred us to a different universe all together.”  
Two of the dark god’s tentacle ‘wings’ pulled the book up to its face. The being made a few noises of understanding before passing the book back to the brunette with a satisfied nod.  
“ **So, to my understanding, you are not from this world?** ”  
“No Lord Giratina,” Horus relaxed as the hostility left from the Legendary’s body and he felt more within his element, “we simply wished to stay alive and, as you can see, those plans went a little sideways.”  
“ **Mmm perhaps not, for trespassing upon my domain I have a task for you each to carry out.** ” Jack and Horus glanced at each other but nodded nonetheless, one does not simply say no to a god they may have slighted.  
“And, if I may ask, what is this task?” Jack queried. He never did a job without knowing the detail, that’s how people died.  
“ **The world has been peaceful for far too long. While there have been major problems throughout the world, the influx of souls still favor Arceus.** ” His red eyes grew piercing at the mention of the ‘Light god’, “ **I wish to change this, to throw chaos into the mix. Arceus hasn’t sat upon his throne in millennium and simply lets my brothers run in his stead.** ”  
“Palkia and Dialga, correct?”  
“ **Yes, they did next to none of the work and yet they still receive Father’s portion of the rewards. Where I have to toil for the smallest scraps.** ”  
“So where do we come into this.” Interjected Horus, hoping to cut off whatever rant Giratina was building up to before he got going.  
“ **You two are unbound the fate and time of this world. I will simply drop you into the world and you shall be my… agents of chaos to exert my will. I have no particular care for how as long as the influx of souls begins to pour my way.** ” Horus nods in agreement, turning to Jack to see his decision he sees the boy in deep thought.  
“How would we explain our sudden appearance. Even if we decided to suddenly make a ‘criminal team’ or something along those lines, no one would be able to trust us at first because of are nonexistent backgrounds.” Horus didn’t want to agree with his friend’s point, he wanted to cause discord dammit, but those were some very big hiccups to the plan.  
“ **I can alter reality to an extent, your ‘backgrounds’ as it were shall be taken care of.** ”  
“Whelp,” cheerily Jack closed the book and placed it under his arms before dusting off his hands and smiling at the Dark God, “if that’s all taken care of, then I have no objections to this. How about you Horus?”  
The blond in question rapidly shook his head with a manic grin of his own.  
“ **Good, simply step through this portal and it shall take you to your beginnings.** ” Giratina swiped his wing through open air and ripped open a portal, the inside looking exactly the same as the void they had used to accidentally get here.  
“See my plans always work out in the end… even if there are some bumps along the way.” Jack muttered to Horus before running through the portal.  
“Lord Giratina, it was wonderful speaking to you and thank you for not killing us.” Horus bowed.  
“ **I have a warning for you. My brother’s will notice you and your friend entering the world and while they cannot act directly, unless you confront them, they will send ‘chosen’ of they own to stop you.** ” Horus gave the Legendary a feral grin.  
“Let them come and be crushed below the heel of chaos.” He spoke with fervent zeal before chasing after Jack into the portal. Upon entering the portal it sealed behind him leaving the Dark God alone once more. His eyes taking on a terrifying shine as he chuckled darkly.  
“ **I have made my move brothers, what will yours be?** ”

\--Chapter End--


	2. Chapter 2: Shades of Beginning

Jolting awake, Jack bodily threw himself from his admittedly comfy confines onto a carpeted floor. Composing himself he looked at his surroundings. He felt almost ashamed that the ‘horrible prison’ that he thought he was caught in was nothing more than a soft looking bed. 

A laptop sat on a well crafted wood desk in the corner, a soft beige covers most of the floor. The walls were covered in poster paper, covered in blueprint sketches of various pokeballs and what looked like cases to fit around the balls. The bits of the walls that weren’t covered in paper were a soothing forest green that made the room feel darker than it was. Throwing open the thick black curtains that covered his window, the teen was temporarily blinded as the morning light shined into his room.

He could see six other houses nestled amongst the small hills of the town and a large, clean, official-looking building near the center of town. He could barely make out the words on a sign that sat next to what he guessed was the exit to the small town.

“Welcome to _ Pallet Town _ ?!” He nearly shrieked as he perceived where he was. His heart pounding in his chest as he sat on the border of a panic attack. Taking a few seconds to calm himself his shoulders started shaking with muted laughter.

“It wasn’t a fucking dream after all.” Jack happily self-reflected before glancing around the room. “Might as well see what I’m working with exactly.” 

Hanging innocuously next to the door to his room hung a simple grey backpack with red stitching. inside laid five pokeballs, two potions, and a small handmade wooden box with the words ‘ _ Pokeball Kit _ ’. Taking a second took look through the box he discovered it was a homemade kit for repairing and creating pokeballs, or in the case of some of the notes he found taped to the lid. Modding pokeballs or creating something called ball cases.

Turning his attention to his desk, closet, and dress. He quickly got dressed in a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a black long sleeve thermal, his oval-rimmed glasses sitting in his hair rather than on his nose. The desk held a much more versatile bounty within as he found a wallet with his trainer ID and four thousand pokedollars.

In the closet he found a simple grey windbreaker with black stitching that he put on before digging deeper. Jack blinked in surprise when he found a ‘make-your-own: Repel kit’ stashed in the back corner under a couple of empty shoe boxes. While the plastic wrap was a bit weathered, it had definitely never been opened.

Taking a moment to look in a mirror, Jack couldn’t help but feel that if Giratina wanted it could have become a decent fashion designer. The outfit was slimming in a way that didn’t look overly awkward on his tall, lanky form. The grey jacket was just the right shade to compliment his pale skin without making him look much white than he actually was.

Making his way down stairs. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and pancakes assaulted his nose causing him to move a bit faster. 

“Well look who’s finally awake.” The sound of the teasing voice made the teen freeze in his tracks as he saw his mother. She looked as young as she had the last time he’d seen her ten years ago. Since his mother had passed away from cancer, Jack had half expected to see his father when he entered the kitchen. He wasn’t prepared for this.

“Are you gonna stand there and stare all day or are you gonna eat?” She chuckled, offhandedly pointing her spatula at plate sitting on the counter. “You have less than thirty minutes before you need to get over to the Professor’s.”

With a mute nod he made his way over to the plate and slowly ate. His mind a whirlwind of things he wanted to say that he never got to in the past. Finishing the food and putting the plate in the sink. he walked over and hugged his mother tightly, fearing that if he let go she would disappear.

“Someone’s affectionate this morning.” She patted his head over her shoulder. The two stood quietly for a while, the sound of grease sizzling in the background acting as a soft soundtrack as Jack held back tears. 

The sound of knocking drew their attention and his mother shooed him off so he could answer the door. 

“Holy shit, you’re actually awake early for once.” A girl with chocolate brown hair exclaimed at the lanky teen. She was much shorter than Jack was and despite the fact that he would brag that he had the self-control of a saint. The girl’s thigh length black dress made it difficult to look her in the eye consistently.

“Oh Green dear, is that you?” His mother yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes Ms. Glenhold, I wanted to make sure Jack was awake and didn’t sleep through receiving our Pokemon this morning.”

“Such a considerate young girl. He’s finished eating and seems to have everything together so go ahead and head out.” Jack wanted to yell out that he wanted to spend some more time with his mother. But before he could Green had grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the Lab.

_ ‘I’ll have time to talk to her when I get back’   _ Jack thought with a small smile.

\-------

With the weather being nice and calm for what Jack assumed to be a summer day, the walk to Oak’s Laboratory was a quick and rather uneventful one. The girl spoke at lengths of how she wanted to have her cute, but ferocious, little Charmander and that she would kill him, Blue, and Red if they stopped her.

“Or, you know, you could ask politely and none of us would take it.” Blue sneered as he pushed past the two into his grandfather’s section of the lab. He stopped next to a plinth with three pokeballs sitting on it. His foot tapping away impatiently.

“In a rush princess.” Green taunted with a dark smirk. Jack was busy looking back and forth between the two. He knew that Blue, and by extension Gary, were both assholes but he didn’t really think the teen was this antagonistic.

“I just want to get my Pokemon and hit the road.” The growling edge to his voice made the two other teens stare at him in worry for a moment. The doors to the lab slide open and Red walked in, his signature red baseball cap was slightly skewed and he and a dazed look on his face. Looking closely Jack could barely make out that the teen’s lips were a little swollen and a hint of lipstick colored the corner of his mouth. It took Jack a few seconds to connect dots between Blue's mood and Red's stupefied state.

“D- did,” Green and Blue turned to look at Jack as he attempted to speak through rancorous giggles, “Daisy kiss Red just to piss you off?”

Blue’s glare amplified ten-fold and Green collapsed on shaky knees in laughter. In the background, Red merely smiled widely and gave Jack a thumbs up.

“And I couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss.” Red jeered sending the two giggling teens into a renewed bout of laughter at Oak’s grandson’s expense. 

“Shut up, you fuck munches are nothing more tha-”

“Blue, behave.” A firm voice that spoke of age and wisdom cut through the noisy atmosphere of the lab. Turning towards the entrance, everyone stood a bit taller as they saw Prof. Oak standing in the doorway. A pokeball in one hand and an open book in th other.

“I do apologize for running later you four, as you can see I didn’t have enough Pokemon for all of you so I had to quickly go get one this morning.” Walking past the teens, he placed the ball on the plinth between the other three. 

“Now, before you all try and choose your Pokemon, I have a small speech for you prepared,” he closed his book with a hefty  _ snap _ , “normally I use the box-standard one that the league has every professor recite to the new trainers.  _ But _ because each of you has worked with me around the lab in some capacity. I felt it should be a bit more personal.”

“Today is when the four of you shall head out into the wilds of Kanto and start your journey to become elite trainers. Each of you have helped me around the lab since you’ve been ten. Now, four years later, I can honestly say that each of you are more than capable of reaching such heights as long as you keep your heads.” Three of the four trainers giggled at the obvious jab at his grandson.

“I don’t think I need to remind you of the rules and regulations surrounding your new position. So without a further adieu, each of you step up and select your starter. Ladies first.” Green squealed in joy before rushing up and grabbing a ball. The lid of the ball had a small engraved flame marking it just above the opening clasp. 

“Come on out charmander!” In a flash of red energy. The previously unoccupied floor space before her now had a small orange lizard, a small flame alight at the end of its tail. Seeing its new trainer, the small fire-type jumped excitedly back and forth before running forward and hugging her leg.

“Well aren’t you an adorable bundle of-”

“Go Squirtle.” From the newly selected ball in Blue’s hand a the small bubble turtle Pokemon was released. It looked over Blue, nodded, then saluted his trainer. The trainer smugly smiled at his new acquisition before sending the water-type back to his ball. 

“Professor,” Red poked at the unmarked pokeball at the center of the plinth, “what pokemon is this?”

“Ah that one is a Pikachu that I found wandering just outside of town.” Oak handed the ball off to the red-clad teen who let the yellow rat out onto his arm.

“Hey buddy, I’m gonna be your trainer.” He greeted the Pikachu happily. Seeing the Electric-type's face go from neutral to annoyed. Jack grabbed Blue and Green by their collars and pulled them towards him and away from the unsuspecting trainer-to-be.

“What the hell are you doing you ass-” The beginnings of Blue's rant was cut short as the mouse Pokemon's cheeks started sparking. With a shout and a flash of light, Red was enveloped in lightning from the small powerhouse as it vented it’s apparent annoyance.

“Jack, how did you-” Green’s voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words.

“I’d say intuition but then I’d be lying to you. Something in the back of my head just told me to step away from Red if I didn’t want to share his fate.” 

Looking away from the smoking and prone form of Red as his new Pikachu starred on in smug amusement. Jack stepped up to the plinth and picked up the final pokeball that rested there. A engraving in the shape of a intricate green leaf was inlaid in the lid. 

“Come on out.” The ball opened and an ecstatic Bulbasaur materialized. The Grass-type waddled around happily before settling down in front of the lanky teen, basking in the sunlight that filtered in through a nearby window.

“Looks like you’re with me little buddy.” Jack rubbed the top of the Bulbasaur’s head gently.

“And the loser gets a loser pokemon.”

“At least I understand strategy and ain’t gonna have my Pokemon simply spam whatever powerful move he knows until he’s exhausted.”

Blue’s face turned an angry red as he tried to come up with some retort. Behind him, Green simply rolled her eyes at the spoiled teen’s attempt at what he considered ‘being superior’ and Red made a noise that sounded like a dog being choked as he tried to laugh. 

“Alright asshat,” Jack merely quirked an eyebrow at Blue’s nickname for him, “let’s have a battle then to show who’s better.”

“Ah yes, a battle where neither of you has an edge because, other than Red’s Pikachu, none of our Pokemon have a move native to their type.” Green butted in sending Oak’s grandson into a tirade of spluttering words until he calmed himself.

“Exactly. If Jack’s  _ strategy _ is so good, then he has no way to lose in an even match.”

“If you guys are battling, I want in.” Red suddenly sprung up from the floor with fire in his eyes, seemingly ignoring his scorched skin. Green nodded behind the slightly charred teen, her Charmander pumped his fist in excitement. 

“Alright, if you idiots want to get your asses handed to by my Squirtle then by all means.” 

“Now hold on you four, don’t fight inside of my lab.” Oak scolded them with no real heat in his voice. The old professor pointed out a window on the back walls overlooking two large, well-kept, flat battlefields. Green and Red grinned wildly and ran out the the backdoor of the lab.

Walking out of the lab, Jack slowly tried to calculate the odd of winning as he and the others took their places around the dirt arena. The odds weren't good but he believed that as long as none of them focused on him until mid-fight, he could pull out a win. One of the teens in each corner. Oak stood off to one side with the same book from earlier in his hand. Before Bulbasaur could waddle into the arena Jack kneeled down and lowly whispered.

“When the battle starts don’t charge in. Hang back and let the others weaken themselves.” The grass-type nodded rapidly and skittered onto the field with renewed vigor.

“Seeing as it looks like the rest of my assistants took the day off, I will adjudicate for this match. This will be a four person free-for-all match and the last Pokemon standing is the winner.” Crowing from both Pokemon and trainer alike echoed across the arena. “May the match  _ begin _ !”

“Pikachu use-” Red’s command fell on deaf ears as the yellow rat shot off across the battlefield towards Squirtle. Seeing the electric-type’s distracted state, Charmander rushed towards Pikachu as fast as its little legs could carry him. 

“Don’t let him get the range advantage, get close and use Tail Whip!” Squirtle nodded and easily closed the distance. Lightning racked the small turtle’s body as it swiped at the electric-type with its tail, accidentally catching Charmander with the move as well.

“Charmander use Scratch!” Green shouted, the red lizard tried to swipe at Pikachu but misses as the electric-type barely dodge out of the way. Annoyed at Charmander’s attack, Pikachu reared back and let loose a second blast of lightning. This time slamming into the fire-type’s side before it could Scratch Squirtle instead.

Seeing an opening, Squirtle launched forward and smashed into Pikachu full force sending it sliding back across the ground. Before the turtle could celebrate its successful hit, small bits of electricity wracked its frame as paralysis set in from Pikachu’s ability.

“Charmander, capitalize on the paralysis and take Squirtle out!” Charmander turned away from Pikachu as it hightailed away from the two wounded starters towards Bulbasaur. Although Squirtle was looked rough, it just managed to dodge the first swipe from the fire-type but fainted as a second strike connected. 

“ _ Grr _ Arceus dammit!” Blue growled as he returned Squirtle to his ball and angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Not letting an opening escape him, Charmander chased after Pikachu as it ran up to and skirted around the grass-type. Out of the three Pokemon remaining, both Pikachu and Charmander looked to be on their last legs.

“No Pikachu!” Red called out as Bulbasaur pivoted and slammed, headfirst into the electric-type sending it sprawling across the dirt unconscious. Charmander skidded to a stop just outside the plant dino’s range as the it recovered and turned towards the fire-type.

“Green, you could forfeit,” Jack tried to bargain as Pikachu was returned to its ball, “I don’t think Charmander can handle a one-on-one at the moment.”

“That may be true but your Bulbasaur hasn’t taken any damage and I can’t let you win flawlessly. Charmander, Scratch!” In a flurry of motion, Charmander sped forward and raked his claws across Bulbasaur’s side eliciting a yelp from the grass-type tank. 

“Bulbasaur, finish this.” The small green Pokemon gave Charmander a cocky grin before repeating its earlier action and slamming into the fire-type’s chest. Knocking it into blissful unconsciousness.

“And the match goes to Jack!” Oak shouted, his book once again snapping shut. Motioning the group of trainers back inside, he took their Pokeballs and placed them in a basic healing machine.

“There, they’ll be fine in just a moment. Now can any of you tell me why Jack was able to win?”

“Because he’s a no-good, stinking cheat!”

“No Blue, everything he did in that match was quite legal and some league officials would even applaud his reasoning abilities,” Oak turned from chastising his grandson to the other three trainers, “anyone else?”

“Because he capitalized on the information he had. He saw that Pikachu wasn’t listening to Red, and that Blue and I would have tried to take out Pikachu because it had a type attack already.”

“Very good,” the professor’s jovial laugh echoed throughout the empty lab, “now in a proper battle, after someone wins, the loser often gives the victor a prize in either the form of money or items.”

Green and Red glanced at each other with a slightly worried look while Blue’s pout became more prominent.

“However since this was your first match, I will cover it this time.” He handed Jack $1250 and Green $250.

“Uh sir, I didn’t win, why am I getting any?”

“You may not have won but you did knock out Squirtle from the battle. I say that’s worth something in terms of winning.” Green smiled faintly at the old man’s praise.

“Now, before each of you start heading off to Viridian city, I have an errand-” Blue and Red rushed out the front door of the lab with their pokeballs in tow as soon a the word ‘errand’ was said.

“Well that was rude.” Jack nodded in agreement with Green’s sentiment.

“* _ Sigh* _ As I was saying. I have a parcel that needs to be picked up and delivered here from the Viridian city Pokemart. I would get it myself but as you can see, no one would be here to cover the lab in my absence today.”

“I can do it for you professor.” Jack stepped up and grabbed Bulbasaur’s ball from the machine.

“Thank you Jack, hopefully you get back here before the end of the day. The contents were supposed to be for the four of you but I’ll have to call the two numbskulls back here before they get too far.” 

\-------

Jack had scoffed when the sign leaving Pallet town to Viridian city said that Route 1 was a two-and-a-half hour walk. After walking for almost an hour and fighting three Rattata, he was beginning to believe that wasn’t an exaggeration. 

He couldn’t really complain about the scenery, the plains and small forest areas that surrounded Pallet town were quite beautiful and a small part of him wanted to take much more time to explore them deeply. But that fact that the games he had grew up on misrepresented just how long each route was by a far margin left the teen with little patience at the time.

“ _ I run the errand for you Prof. Oak, no problem! _ ” Jack mocked as his tired feet dragged along the well-worn dirt path that led to the next city.

“Oh cheer up sourpuss,” Green cheerily hopped and skipped just behind him. Adding to his annoyance, “it’s only another hour or so until Viridian.”

The baleful glare he shot her way did nothing to diminish the girl’s mood. He wasn’t sure why she had decided to join him, but seeing as she was the only source of entertainment he had at the moment. Outside of crushing low leveled pokemon into the dirt, he couldn’t actually complain to much about her presence. It also helped that the few time she walked in front of him he was able to ogle her nice ass. 

Having a moment to settle down and think, after the whirlwind adventure that was that morning. Jack noticed several things that separated the Pallet town of the game world and this one, as well as the world in general. 

The first and most prominent of the differences were that he and the other beginning trainers weren’t ten years-old, but were instead fourteen. The second thing he noticed was that the scale of the world was much different from what he assumed it would be. Seeing that the walk from Pallet town to Viridian city was over two hours compared to the 2 minute jaunt it would be in game.

The final difference was, unlike the game, you weren’t risking an encounter every step you took. The three Rattata he had fought earlier were because Green had jumped into a small bush on the side of the road on a whim and startled the Pokemon.

“So… Jack,” Green’s voice cut through his musings like a knife through butter, “I know that you aren’t really aiming for the league championship like me and the others.  _ But _ , what are you planning on doing?”

“Mmm maybe become a professor, or failing that a breeder-”

“Is that what those papers you gave to Oak last week were?” The pointed tone in her question made Jack pause momentarily. He was amazed by whatever power that let him seamlessly fit into this world would also think far enough along to give him a cover.

“Yes that’s exactly what those were.”

“What was your thesis on?”

“Now that would be telling,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her causing the girl to snort, “but to be truthful, I don’t want to say unless it gets accepted.”

“That’s fair, wouldn’t want anyone to steal your idea.” Green spun on her heels, pointed at Jack’s chest, stared him in the eye. “But it’ll all fall by the wayside when I become the new region champion. Now hurry up I can see a few of the rooftops from here.”

\-------

The sprawling city of Viridian was much larger than Jack had expected. He had figured that it would have followed the same rules that Pallet town had and only be slightly larger than its digital counterpart. Looking over the large city from atop the small hill that led into Viridian, Jack guessed it was nearly two or three times the size he had pictured in his mind. Just looking at it made him feel like he would get lost amongst the sleek buildings.

The blue and red roofs of the Pokemart and Pokecenter were almost childishly easy to pick out against the many green roofs that propagated the city.

“Let’s grab the professor’s parcel first then hit the Pokecenter to heal up our Pokemon.”

“Uh neither of our Pokemon took a lot of damage.” 

“Better to have healed them then too get caught off guard.”

Green stuck her tongue out at Jack while rolling her eyes. The basic ideal of  _ ‘better safe than sorry’ _ was a good idea to have but she knew the worst thing that the two of them could run into was the Spearow flock that guarded a nest deep in the forest the surrounded Route 1.

\-------

Nabbing the parcel from the cashier at the Pokemart had taken the teens less than few minutes before they were on the way to the Pokecenter. A few trainers were bustling about the inside. Much like Jack and Green, the trainers looked to be fairly young and more than likely new to their chosen profession. Most of them were dropping off their pokeballs to a Chansey behind the counter as a Nurse Joy handed out room keys to a few of them.

The two Pallet natives waited quietly as the the room slowly thinned of occupants until only a few stragglers and the staff were left. Before the two could speak to Joy the doors slammed open and a foul smelling smoke began to fill the room.

“Prepare for trouble.”

“And make it double.”

“To protect the world from devastation.”

“To unite all peoples within our nation.”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love.”

“To extend our reach to the stars above.”

“Jessie!” A red haired woman walked through the Pokecenter entrance with a Ekans draped over her shoulders. The sight of her took Jack aback as her hair was in an elegantly messy bun rather than the ridiculous hairstyle she had in the anime. The minor change made her look much more mature.

‘And sexy as hell.’ He thought to himself, discreetly adjusting the front of his pants.

“James!” Jack deadpanned as the man walked in behind his partner looking exactly as he remembered. The source of the smoke, a overly goofy looking Koffing, floated just behind the man.

“Blasting off at the speed of light.”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth, that’s right!” The small feline pokemon yelled out from the door before running in and settling between the two.

“What in Arceus’ name, why can that Meowth talk?!” Green whispered to Jack.

“Iunno, genetics?” She smacked his shoulder, letting him know that the sarcasm wasn’t appreciated. 

“Now each of ya are gonna hand over your Pokemon,” the cat pokemon flexed his paws causing his claws to emerge, “or else.”

“And you can fuck right off, go Charmander!” Green threw the pokeball, letting it land just before James. “Jack I’ll take pretty boy, you take on the skank!”

Before Jack could say anything she tackled the blue haired man out the door of the Pokecenter. A scream of anger coming from the girl and a second of terror coming from the man.

“... You know, this plan would have worked better if she would have at least tried to say something before separating.” He quietly mused turning back towards Jesse. Diving to the side as the Ekans shot off her shoulders and tried to bite where his head had been seconds before. 

“Make this quick Bulbasaur.” With a quick twist of his wrist and a flash of light, the now released grass-type lunged at the Ekans with a Tackle. Narrowly missing as the snake slipped out of the way and scuttled back over to its trainer.

“ _ Ugh _ Do gooders like you annoy me. Ekans use Poison sting.” The poison-type reared back and spit purple sludge at Bulbasaur, the gunk landing on its bulb doing little to no damage. Glaring at the snake, the Grass-type once again charged forward. This time slamming into Ekans and sending it sliding across the floor, hissing angrily.

“I don’t really care for the whole ‘do what’s right’ but if I it’ll cause more problem and questions if I do nothing.” Getting back to his feet, Jack put himself between Jesse and the Pokecenter counter. Bulbasaur standing before him, acting as a vanguard. “Tackle, don’t let it recover.”

Ekans slither forward and coiled around Bulbasaurs midsection and began to constrict tightly. Struggling it the snake’s grasp, Bulbasaur barely managed to overpower and toss off the Poison-type. Ekans couldn’t move fast enough before the small plant dino ploughed into its side. The purple pokemon looked worse for wear as it slowly turned upright.

“Looks like your Ekans ain’t doing to well, must be normal for you to have incompetent help.” Jack taunted trying to make Jesse annoyed and sloppy. It seemed to work as she, much like her Pokemon, hissed angrily at the lanky teen. Not receiving any instructions from its trainer, the Ekans edged backwards away from the Grass-type. 

“Keep it up Bulbasaur.” He dashed across the floor and just missed as it contorted out of the way. It retaliated with spray of poison to Bulbasaur’s face making the little tank stagger back, away from the snake pokemon. Trying to shake the noxious sludge off, Bulbasaur charged and easily missed as it’s eyes were covered in the few remnants of gunk.

“ _ Hmph  _ Looks like the tables have turned twerp, Ekans follow it up with another Poison sting.”

“A minor set back, Bulbasaur calm down and finish this. It’s obviously on the ropes.” Ekans tried to fire of another shot of poison. it sprayed harmlessly at the ceiling as the Grass-type smashed into its chin, hard enough to cause the Poison-type to collapse to the floor. Jack assumed it was less than a solid hit away from faint.

“Or death, not sure it Pokemon can die from battles.”

“What’s that twerp, you narcissistically gloating to yourself over there?”

“Big word from a woman who looks like she only got her job because of her  _ great personality _ .” The redhead wordlessly screamed and looked like she was about to physically strangle the boy when the sound of sirens started to squeal over the sound of battling outside.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this next time brat. Ekans return.” Retrieving her Pokemon, she legged it out the door and past James. Who was running himself as Green chased him with broken piece of wood. His Rocket uniform was ripped, torn, and a little bloody. Possibly from the girl physically attack him.

“We’re leaving James, Officer Jenny is on the way.”

“Right  _ OW _ ,” he squealed as Green hit him across the back with her stick, “right behind you!” 

The two motored past several people, knocking them down to inhibit Green’s pursuit. The teen stopping her pursuit when she couldn’t see them any longer.

“I can’t believe they fucking escaped!” Green growled as she met back up with Jack. Jack was finishing giving a statement to the Jenny that had finally arrived on scene. His ball with Bulbasaur having been handed off to a jenny for healing.

“Look we should head back to Pallet and give the professor his parcel.”

“B- but what about those thieves?!”

“Look, we are new trainers, we may have been able to handle them with relative ease. But I’d rather not tango with Team Rocket until I have stronger Pokemon and know what they are fully capable of.” Green gave up the argument with an upset huff. She wanted to chase down the supposed ‘idiot duo’ of Rocket and Jack knew that much stronger trainers laid down that path. Giovanni was many things such as egotistical, arrogant, and a little blind to basic problems but he was a master strategist. Jack didn’t want to know if he was capable of making people disappear before the new trainer had a chance to defend himself.

“Fine let’s get back to Oak.” Green sulked as she started back towards Pallet. Jack once again trailing behind her so he could watch her ass sway with each step.

\--Chapter end--


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Over a New Leaf

The sun slowly rose over the horizon above Littleroot town. Its morning rays filtering in through the kitchen windows, providing a small amount of light as Horus leaned on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. Waking up in a room that wasn’t his didn’t really faze the blond. After gathering clothes and the few useful supplies he could find in his room, he set out to figure out his surroundings.

Looking out the front door for a scant second told him where he had ended up. The iconic shape of Prof. Birch’s lab being the largest tip off. 

The clothing he had found for himself weren’t the best, he decided, but they would do for now. Black dress pants, a blue button-up shirt, and a black vest looked exceptionally nice together. But the blond teen felt the entire ensemble was missing a certain something and wasn’t sure what. 

“If I knew you were going to be so eager that you’d wake before me, I would have requested a nice plate of eggs before I went to bed last night.” The voice of his actual mother froze Horus as he went to finish off his coffee. His eyes darting to where she stood in the doorway of her room. Her golden locks framing her sharply featured face in a bedraggled manner. 

“I- I was hoping to be out of the house and back before you woke.” The world traveling teen tried to keep his voice even and smooth. Only just breaking his composure before settling back into his usual calm. His eyes straying from his mother’s face as she stretched, her loose bathrobe just barely keeping her considerable bust hidden.

Even back on Earth, Horus' mother had never really fully understood the basic ideas of ‘modesty’. Her basic principle boiling down to ‘ _ can’t handle it, don’t look _ ’.

“ _ Cough  _ However, now that you’re awake, I guess I don’t need to worry about accidentally waking you.” He lied through his teeth. Despite searching most the house. Horus thought he was alone and the fact he wasn’t set him on edge. Even if the other sole occupant was his mother.

“I was hoping to see you off this morning, so I’m glad I woke up.” She lightly patted his cheek. “I’m happy you’re able to follow your dreams.”

The simple words of encouragement caught the teen off guard but made him smile. A warmth spreading through his chest as his mother busied herself through the kitchen, making her own breakfast.

\-------

“Look all I’m saying is that a fully Stockpiled Snorlax with Belly Drum rolling could easily steam roll a Dragon Dancing Tyranitar.” Horus starred, bewildered, at a wildly gesturing Brendan as the white beanie wearing teen looked to be explaining something to May. She seemed to be entirely uninterested in the conversation and just humoring him at this point.

“Maybe you do have a point,” May’s brown eyes locked with Horus' golden ones, “oh hello, are you new in town? My name’s may.”

Brendan looked back and forth in confusion between the two.

“Uh May, Horus knows who we are. We’ve all been friends since he moved to town… 8 years ago?” The blond just nodded. Holding his tongue so he could gather more info before interfering.

“I’ve never seen this guy before in my life.”

“Yes you have, he carried you back to Prof. Birch’s lab when you twisted your ankle falling out of a tree a couple years ago.”

“Brendan that was you. You taunted me about it for a month afterwards.”

“While I do admit to being smug for being right about you falling, I didn’t carry you. Horus had me grab your stuff while he ran you back to the lab.”

“Fine, we’ll settle this by asking Prof. Birch!” May shouted, looking like she was about to strangle Brendan.

“... May I interject?”

“No, you get to stay silent until the professor agrees with me and shows that you’re a fraud.” She stomped off towards the lab, her clenched hands were almost white from the pressure.

“Sorry man, I woke her up early this morning. Must be why she’s so out of it.”

“It’s alright. I’ve had my own share of groggy delirium.” the blonde chuckled and put an arm over the slightly shorter teen’s shoulders. “Now tell me more about this  _ terrifying Snorlax _ .”

“Oh right, so I know you didn’t see the league finals this year. But after one of the competitors steam rolled his match, they started calling a Pokemon being clearly outmatched ‘Snorlaxing’ and-”

\-------

The annoyed teen pushed the door to Birch’s lab open so forcefully they left small indents in the walls. Seeing the jovial professor at his desk, she stomped over with Brendan and Horus following.

“Professor, Brendan keeps trying to tell me that this guy carried me here when I twisted my ankle a two years ago. Tell him to stop lying!” Birch leaned back in his chair as the small girl yelled at him. Sparing a glance to his nearly full cup of coffee on the corner of his desk, he deeply sighed before giving May a strained smile.

“Good morning to you as well May. Now what seems to be the problem?”

“Brendan keeps saying that him and I have known this guy,” she gestured to Horus, “since we were six. I’ve never seen him in my life, now tell Brendan to stop joking around.”

Birch’s eyes moved from May to Brendan before finally setting on Horus. Said teen could tell by the three empty coffee pots behind man that he was regretting leaving his house today. Between the bags under his eyes and slumped posture, the usually upbeat professor looked like he’d rather be having a comfy affair with his pillow rather than listen to the girl’s almost shrill voice as she yelled at him.

“Brendan, Horus it’s good to see you this morning. Is there a reason that May thinks you’re pulling a prank on her?”

“No clue sir, I thought she was pulling a prank.” 

“ _ UGH _ Why won’t you all believe me!” May pulled at her hair and stomped her feet.

“May,” she turned to her current source of annoyance and glared at him, “may I speak to you alone for a moment to work this out?”

She looked ready to tell the blond ‘stuff it’ before the professor stepped in.

“Yes, please, it’s too early to be dealing with all this screaming and yelling. Walk outside and get this settled.”

“Thank you sir. Brendan, stay here and help him sort some of his paperwork.” The teen nodded and quickly began to stack forms that looked similar together. Birch gave both Brendan and Horus a look of downtrodden relief.

\-------

“What do you want to talk about liar?” She hissed at him. They hadn’t walked far from the lab, Horus letting her keep the idea that she had the ‘upper hand’ in this scenario. He rapidly tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation when a recklessly stupid but amusing idea came to mind.

“You are correct in saying that you don’t know me, and that I shouldn’t be here.”

“HA wait ‘til I tell-”

“But there is a reason I’m here.” Quickly cutting off her tirade in case it drew attention. Horus looked around before grabbing her arm and dragging her behind the lab where no one could see them. 

“I am a follower or Arceus,” saying the glorified reindeer's name felt awful in his throat but he powered on, “my lord has shown to me the coming of a great evil and giving me ways and path to stop that evil.”

May stared at Horus with wide eyes as he fed her his lie. Hanging onto every word as though they were gospel truths.

“B- but why here, why do you have to force yourself into my friends memories? How many people that I know will act like they know you because of their heads being tampered with?”

“I don’t know how far Arceus’ influence reaches to make it seem like I belong. But do you not think this is hard on me as well? I had to leave my home, my family, everyone I know and love to come here and play hero to people I barely know!”

May was taken aback by the teen’s heated words. His golden eyes like molten pools as he glared at her. 

“Then why do I know you don’t belong here?” The question was simple but seemed to calm Horus' raising ire. 

“I- I’m not sure. Lord Arceus assured me no one would question my being here unless…” He turned his back to her as his voice trailed off. Trying to hide the wild smile that he had as she fell for his story with little effort.

“Unless what?”

“Unless they were important to my goal,” composing himself, he turned around and stoically starred into the brunette’s eyes, “he assured me that I wouldn’t be alone in my endeavor and that allies would stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Lo- lord Arceus w-w- wants me to help?!”

“It would seem so, he must see something within you that would be invaluable to helping me stop the coming evil.” Horus' form almost physically shook from the laughter he held back. She looked so mystified and overjoyed that she was being chosen for such a ‘role’ that he knew he would enjoy crushing her when the time came. 

Much like his friend, Jack, he too played several of the Pokemon games to completion. he was also aware of how the older parts of the fanbase viewed the bubbly yet rash girl. Breaking her to his will would be easy if she stayed as hopelessly trusting as she currently was. The thought of one day seeing her wrapped around his finger and his cock, warmed the cold corners of his heart.

“Now, obviously, we must keep this under wraps lest this darkness find out early and make our efforts all for not.” 

“Of course, but what should I do?” 

“Lord Arceus has already given me a ‘personality’ to act as so I don’t draw suspicion. I suggest you merely act normal seeing as he hasn’t sent you any vision or word to act differently.”

May nodded and made her way back inside the lab leaving Horus alone. The world displaced teen smirked, wondering if the rest of the people in Hoenn would be this easy and gullible to trick.

\-------

“Hey May, did you and Horus get everything sorted out?” Brendan was on her asking questions the moment she walked back into the lab. Birch stood in the background drinking another cup of coffee and had a new pot already brewing.

“I’m fine, I was just having a really bad headache and it was making it had to think.” She turned to the blue clad teen as he passed through the doors and patted his shoulder. 

“I gave her some headache medication I usually keep for my mother. I wasn’t aware May suffered from migraines but hopefully she will look into getting her own prescription.” He gave a meaningful look to the professor who simply shook his head.

“I may be a professor but I can’t prescribe medicine, she’d have to go talk to Nurse Joy in Oldale town.” Drinking the last of his coffee and setting the mug down. He reached into a bag on his desk and pulled out three pokeballs.

“Uh professor, I thought you said that the Sceptile used for breeding the starters was having a hard time this year.” Brendan pointed out.

“She was, but this isn’t a Treeko. I called Prof. Juniper, a friend of mine, up in Unova and she sent me an extra Snivy that had ended up in her batch this year.” The two Hoenn native teens looked confused at the foreign pokemon’s ball. They dismissed it and grabbed the other two balls, Mudkip’s ball for Brendan and Torchic for May. 

“I guess you’re mine then.” Horus wasn’t annoyed with getting Snivy. While it wasn’t the best starter it was far from the worst one could get and he could definitely train the resulting Serperior into a monster of a battler.

“Oh guys I have a great idea.” The teens turned to may as she held Torchic’s ball in her clenched hand. Fire burning in her eyes. “Let’s have a free for all battle.”

“Hold on a minute you three,” the caffeine charged professor rushed over to an overly messy desk and fished out several devices that looked like red smartphones, “I got these in yesterday and spent all night setting them up.”

Brendan and May looked at the device with varying amount awe as they tapped away at its screen. From the what Horus could tell the item was an advanced version of the Pokedex. One that looked much different than what the games had ever had but from the looks of it they might double as actual smartphones.

“These are your Pokedexs, this are the latest models. As you can probably tell, they double as various other devices such as phones, computers, camcorders, and so on. They also double as proof of you three being trainers. If you were caught without a Pokedex and claimed to be a sponsored trainer, you’d be detained and fined for fraud.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility to put in the hands of children sir.”

“Very true Horus, and thus where the system comes in place. A sponsored trainer has to have the utmost trust laid upon them by their chosen professor, they also have to complete a certain amount of hours worked with them to prove they are capable enough.” The look of happy awe on the other teen’s facs were replaced by abject worry as the weight of what they were holding settled on them.

“Now that I have given them to you, you can go use the arena outside and try you strength against each other.” The Hoenn native teens nodded and rushed outside, laughing all the way.

“They do realize that our new Pokemon probably know nothing more than Tackle, Scratch, and the usual intimidation move right?” Horus wanted to believe the two teens weren’t that stupid but still dreaded the answer.

“... I hope so, you were much more diligent in Pokemon studies then they were. But I at least hope they picked up the basics.” Horus let loose a depressed sigh. He had very few plans for May other than breaking her and using her to further his agenda, but to find she wasn’t very bright on top of gullible made the teen feel his plans take a small hit.

\-------

“And you’re not gonna win cause water-types beat fire!” Brendan yelled at May with determination burning in his eyes. May simply stared back smugly, acting as though she had already won. Seeing the two  act like this as he walked outside beside Birch. Horus had to restrain himself from walking over an burying their heads in the ground as a mercy to his own ears.

From the few conversations he had heard and had with Brendan, the boy wanted to become a monster amongst the competitive circuit. The fact that he didn’t seem to know his Pokemon’s current move pool let alone what any of their Pokemon’s physical abilities spoke to how much the teen would need to grow. May seemed to at least understand this, and judging by the Pokedex in one hand and Pokeball in her other. She at least looked up what moves her Torchic was capable of.

“Alright, alright, take your places around the field.” The two brunette teens took corners horizontally across from each other on the far side of the arena. Taking a tactical position on the opposite side of the battlefield, Horus let out his new Snivy for the first time. A quick glance over the grass-type was all the world hopper needed to recognize that it was a female Snivy.

The signature leaf tail plumage of the Snivy breed was wider and a much more vibrant green than what a male Snivy would have. The Grass-type looked at her trainer with deep scrutiny before nodding, seemingly happy with the her new trainer. 

In dual flashes of light, Torchic and Mudkip burst onto the field. May’s Fire-type looked smaller than Horus would have guessed the fire chicken to be while Brendan’s Mudkip looked much stockier.

“I want this match to be a learning experience to you three. Knowing what your Pokemon are capable of will get you out of many tough situations.” The subtle jab seemed more than enough to get through to Brendan. The teen quickly fished his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned his Mudkip.

“Snivy, get close to the flaming chicken and use Growl.” The small grass-type showed off its impressive dexterity as, in a burst of speed, it easily cleared most of the battlefield. Letting loose a deep snarl, Torchic shuddered in slight terror from the action. 

“Don't let it get to you Torchic, and watch out!” Getting a hold of itself, Torchic turned to the Mudkip as the Water-type tried to sneak up from behind. The chicken Pokemon's leg lashed out and Scratched at the Mudkip across the face. It yelped in pain before Tackling into the Fire-type's side sending it skidding across the floor.

“Alright buddy, keep it up. Show that chicken nugget whose boss.” Horus wanted to quip that the teen’s Pokemon didn’t look much better than said ‘chicken nugget’ after the attack it had suffered. But kept his words to himself. Letting the two squabbling teens take each other out and coming in from behind to take the victory would feel much sweeter.

“Snivy use Tackle.” Despite the low, even tone of Horus’ voice, Snivy heard her master and slammed into May’s Pokemon sending it back towards Mudkip. It chirped angrily and swiped at the Grass-type, narrowly dragging its talons across Snivy’s chest. The attack moving Torchic just out of the reach of Mudkip’s Tail Whip. 

Snivy looked at the Water-type and growled angrily. Mudkip spared the Grass-type a derisive glance before trying to Tackle Torchic. Torchic deftly slide out of the way, letting Mudkip crash face first into the ground. 

“Torchic retaliate with Scratch!”

“Snivy follow up from behind.” 

Mudkip let out a small ‘eep’ before both attacks made contact. Brendan groaned in frustration before returning his now fainted Pokemon to its ball and trudged over to stand next to the professor. 

“Snivy, quickly pivot and Tackle Torchic.” The two Pokemon clashed against each other. Torchic’s talons raking at Snivy’s skin as the grass-type barreled into the fire-type. Both Pokemon looked heavily damaged and battered. Snivy’s vain sense-of-self kept the Pokemon from showing much exertion despite the various slash marks that bled while Torchic letting out labored breaths as it tried to stay standing. 

“Finish this.” Snivy nodded and rushed at the fire-type and with a roar she collided with the Torchic and sent it sprawling across the ground. It tried, feebly, to get back to its feet only to collapse, unconscious, to the floor. 

“And that is that!” May returned her Torchic and focused on Birch, “congratulation Horus, it looked to be close but you managed to eak out a victory.”

May and Brendan grumbled a bit before each handed over five hundred Pokedollars. The professor rolled his his eyes at the two’s childish annoyance.

“Now that you all have the out of your system, I believe you are all ready to head out. Remember to talk to your parents before you all leave off to Oldale town… I don’t want them coming after me because you forgot to tell them you were leaving.” Birch looked pale at the thought of having to deal with annoy and angry parents.

“ _ But  _ before you go, I have some last minute words of wisdom.” The happy-go-lucky professor tried to discreetly pull a piece of paper from his lab coat. The keyword being ‘tried’. 

Horus gathered his Snivy in his arms and laid a small kiss on her forehead while softly rubbing her stomach. The Grass-type blushed and trilled happily under her master’s ministrations and praise, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep. A cough from Birch brought the trainers’ attention back to him as he flicked the papers.

“You all have now reach a coming of age, both I and the league would like to remind you that you need to carry yourselves with a level of decorum befitting your position as sponsored trainers.” He handed out a few slips of paper that looked to have a list of rules on them. Horus took the paper but slipped it into his pocket. “Keep to those rules and no league official will bother you. Now go forth and enjoy your Pokemon journey!”

\-------

Horus’ mother looked on affectionately at her son as he entered the house. His new Snivy was curled up, asleep, on his shoulder, her wounds now healed. He came and explained that he was heading off to start his adventure.

“Birch wanted to make sure we told our parent as to avoid fire and pitchforks.”

“ _ Hmm  _ Maybe do it anyway, just to give him a little jolt.” She giggled into her hand. The now awake Snivy seemed to share her sentiment as she cried out in joy. 

“I’m going to head out now,” she followed him to the door, “I’ll call you when I get to Oldale.”

She nodded with a soft smile on her face, her eyes unfocused and lost as she reminisced. She leaned forward and tried to kiss Horus on the cheek, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and swiveled his head to look at it. 

The two froze as their lips met, neither having expected the sudden action. His mother pulled away after few moments, the action sluggish and somewhat reluctant as she began trying to stutter out an apology.

“Mom,” the calm, levelness of his voice cut through her worry addled mind, “it’s alright, I’m not going to disappear like dad over something so small. I’ll always be here when you need me, I’ll simply be a call away.”

Horus pretended not to notice as her cheeks turned a scarlet red as thoughts flitted unbidden through her mind. It seemed that not only where the people of this world much more gullible, but they were much easier to manipulate as well. His actual mother would have merely laughed off such a little mistake and slapped his back before sending him on his way. 

“I- I- Thank you. It puts my mind at ease that I‘ll be able to call you.” She tried to calm down to no avail as Horus smirked at her. Despite the woman’s teasing nature and inability to wear the proper clothes, she didn’t seem to have expertise with people who flirted or teased back.

“You remind me so much of your father when he was younger.” That felt like a punch to the gut for Horus. His mother never spoke much about his father when he asked other than he had walked out and never came back. Being compared to a a man that amounted to a ghost in his memories hurt, but he couldn’t fault her for comparing him to memories of a better time. 

Thinking deeply, Horus came to the conclusion that having her on his side under his thrall would be better than simply dismissing and alienating her. He pulled her into a tight hug, his head laying between her, now, sweater covered breasts. Holding back a smile as he heard a squeak escape her lips.

“I’ll call you when I get to Oldale mom.” Horus leaned back and stared into her eyes. With an impish smirk, his hand lightly trailed down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. This sent the woman into a fit of stuttering and squeaks as the teen laughed and rushed out the front door. Snivy used her vine whip to grasp Horus’ shoulder and pull herself to it.

 

\-------

 

The walk along the route between Littleroot and Oldale was fore the most part quiet and peaceful. The soft ambience of the forest being the only accompanying sound that surrounded him. It let the world-hopper think about his future plans to carry out the agreement he had made with Giratina.

Establishing some sort of connection with Jack was one of his main priority. Without him, Jack was liable to do something potentially horrible for their situation. Another objective that dangled at the forefront of his mind was dealing with the annoyance that May set herself up to be. 

_ [Luckily,] _ he would admit to himself,  _ [the girl is far too trusting and once I can get my hands on a psychic type, she’ll be putty in my hands.] _

His dark inner monologue aside, Horus enjoyed the his quiet stroll. He almost made it to Oldale town when he heard a terrified cry from the tall grass. He walked into the grass and found the noise just in time to watch a Poochyena crash into a Ralts, forcing it to the ground. Ralts crawled, backwards, away from the aggressive Dark-type. The tiny Psychic-type was covered in scrapes and bruises, a large cauterized gash marked its arm.

“Snivy, send the Poochyena flying with Vine Whip.” Snivy leapt from Horus’ shoulder and dashed into the tall grass, its long whip of vegetation slamming into the Dark-types ribs with a sickening crack. The noise made Horus flinch as the Poochyena collapsed to the ground for a moment and staggered back to its feet. The world hopper knew that combat for Pokemon was nothing like what the games and show envisioned, and he was no stranger to grievous injuries and near-death. But the reality of seeing an attack that could have killed the dog Pokemon shook him.

Ralts, seeing its attacker being distracted, got back to its feet and slowly trudged closer to the edge of the clearing. Snivy looked away from the Dark-type when it heard the Ralts move away. It deemed the ‘weak’ Poochyena unworthy of its full attention as it turned away. She quickly learned from that mistake as the sound of crackling electricity found her ears and a lash of pain grasped her tail. 

Poochyena’s Thunder Fang struck true. Snivy snarled at her attacker, shaking it off and jumping away to put some room between the two. 

“I have it from here, you did well.” Horus softly praised Snivy as he thumbed a pokeball in his off hand and quickly threw it like a baseball. Poochyena let out one last startled yelp as the red and white projectile smacked it between the eyes. In a flash of light and three shakes, the ball that held his new Pokemon came to a silent rest in the grass. 

“ _ Hmmm  _ now what to do with you?” He mused as Snivy approached with a half-heartedly struggling and heavily injured Ralts within its vines. Pulling another pokeball from his bag, he rolled it back and forth in his hands as he lingered within his thoughts. Ralts, and by extension Gardevoir, was not his go to Psychic-type, Abra and Kadabra were. 

_ [Perhaps I could trade it for a Abra down the line.] _ Horus thought simply. Dropping the ball on the Ralts’ head, adding a new Pokemon to his arsenal. Cradling Snivy back onto his shoulder, he gave the Grass-type another kiss on her brow. Heading back to the path, a withering smirk framed Horus’ face as more plans swirled around his head as he continued on the way to Oldale town.

Horus Wulf now walked the Pokemon world, and he couldn’t wait until it drowned it debaucherous fun.

\--Chapter End--


	4. Chapter 4: Rocketing to Viridian

Jesse, James, and Meowth shrank back as their boss glared them down. They had been in his well decorated office for half an hour at this point. He never spoke a word and simply stared, every so often releasing a deep sigh and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

The Rocket grunts were terrified whenever they were on the wrong side of their boss’ legendary rage for those who failed in tasks. Their ‘raiding party’ to the nearby Pokecenter wasn’t planned or even a task that an upper rank member asked for. They came up with the idea on their own and failed.

“ _ Sigh _ , so let me get this straight,” the low, gravely, rumble of Giovanni’s voice causing their trembling to double, “not only was this little  _ mission _ of your not authorized, but it was near our main  _ GODDAMNED BASE! _ You couldn’t have fucked up more if you stood outside the Gym and held sign saying  _ Here we are _ !”

The trio could swear that the room was shaking with each yell. Persian stared at them with smug annoyance from her perch on top of her master’s large oak desk. The three stooge like grunts were in Giovanni’s office every few weeks from their continuous fuck ups and the cat Pokemon quite enjoyed watching the crime lord verbally tear into them.

“B- but sir, we were only trying to get more Pokemon to bolster our ranks.” James tried to placate his boss. His words only seemed to throw more coals onto the fire as the glare that had been focused on the three of them was now only focused onto him. 

“Yes, such a wonderful idea when we are within  _ spitting distance _ of the League headquarters of Kanto and Johto.” Giovanni hissed before taking a deep breath and sagging into his chair.

“You said you were stopped by two young trainers, explain.” Jessie nodded and stepped forward.

“While I can not say much for James’ opponent, seeing as she physically tackled him out of the Pokemon center. My opponent kept a calm head the entire fight and several times goaded me into making… rash decisions. While I didn’t catch his name, he did call the girl Green.”

“And his Pokemon?”

“A rather tough Bulbasaur. It took several direct attacks and stayed standing as though they’d never connected.”

“Interesting,” he opened the file that laid before him on his desk and stared at the pictures his tech department had recovered from the Pokecenter’s cameras and a few of the cameras in the vicinity of the center. A slight spark of amusement hit him as he looked at the pictures of the much smaller teenage girl chased James with a broken 2x4. He recognized the teen as one of Oak’s new sponsored trainers, and the pin that she had on the collar of her shirt confirmed that.

What caught his eyes was that the male teen had the same pin on his collar as well, marking him as a sponsored trainer as well. The last he check Oak only had three sponsored trainers under his wing and none of them looked close to how this boy did. Yesterday there had been three but knew reports said there were four sponsored trainers. All of them had paperwork that spanned back years.

The male trainer, Jack the file mentioned, was a mystery, an unknown. Giovanni didn’t like or trust any unknown factor, no matter how small. With a grunt he came to the decision that the boy need to be watched to see why he was here and how he came to be in the first place.

“Seeing as you three keep fucking up, I have a new assignment for you.”

\-------

“Ah just in time you two.” Oak greeted as Green and Jack walked into the lab. A small brown box was held under Jacks arm.

Red and Blue looked up from the card game they had been playing in the corner before ambling over to the professor and their friends. Oak took and popped open the box before handing each of them small black boxes from within.

“You’ll have to set these up yourself seeing as I didn’t have time to pick these up and do it myself yesterday.” The four opened their personal box to reveal sleek Pokedexs. Jack mentally mused that it looked like a mix between an Iphone and a Galaxy. The set up for the devices wasn’t particularly difficult and within ten minutes Red and Blue had left again. Their shiny new Pokedex ready to go.

“Well Jack, I’ll see you later.” Jack blinked a few times as he watched Green saunter out the door. His eyes glued to shapely, dress-covered ass.

“Hormones aside. I think we should discuss the papers you submitted to me,” Oak looked down at the teen, he looked uncomfortable as he handed back a small stack of papers, “it was an… interesting read and a few of my colleagues are curious about your idea and would like to see any ‘evidence’ you gather.”

Jack almost broke down laughing as he read the header of the first paper written in large bold lettering. ‘ _ Pokephila: getting closer to your Pokemon _ ’ was the interesting title that the powers of Giratina had apparently chosen for his background. It wasn’t the first thing he would have thought of when trying to become a professor, but it would do.

“If I may asked  _ snrk _ ,” Jack terribly hid a smirk much to Oak’s ire and growing embarrassment, “which professors were… curious, as you put it?”

“Sycamore and Elm, over in Kalos and Johto respectively, were the most vocal in wanting to know what you discover. Juniper was intrigued but not nearly to the same extent. I couldn’t get a hold of Kukui or Birch, and Rowan was strictly opposed to say the least.” Jack mused that three out of at least seven professors being interested in  _ his _ premise was promising. It showed which of them would be considered weak links to make ‘fall’. He needed to look over the papers at the very least so he could build upon the base premise.

“Thank you for the information, I’ll keep you informed as I gather data.” The unconstrained shudder Oak had made the teen smile before walking out the door. As much as he wanted to start the long trek back to Viridian city. There was a conversation that he knew was needed before he could head out.

Walking outside and looking around, Jack just managed to see as Red was pulled into Blue's house by a feminine arm. The action elicited a snicker from the teen. He could wait to see Blue's reaction to Red and his sister spending an extended amount of time together.

\-------

The house was quiet outside of the low murmur of the TV, from the sound of it Jack guessed his mother was watching something. There was the sound of the channel changing and he could now barely make out the dry, uninspired line delivery of what looked to be a doctor with a Chatot on his shoulder as he made rounds with a Nurse joy.

“Oh you’re home,” his mother jumped off the couch and wrapped him in a hug. Her face was slightly flushed and hair matted against her skin with sweat. She looked like she had just returned from a short run, though the sundress she was wearing spoke heavily to the contrary.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Y- yes, just a little dehydrated,” she wiped some of the sweat from her forehead, “here, sit down, and I’ll go grab a few drinks.”

She disappeared down the hallway leaving Jack to his confused thoughts. The confusion grew further as he sat on the couch and the sound of crunching plastic came from below his cushion. Pulling out the item, Jack stared wide eyed at the DVD case that now sat in his hands. 

The words ‘Nine-tales of Family Bonding’ were in red, bold lettering with the picture of a nude blond woman on the cover. A Ninetails’ tails covered her breasts and crotch and a young man was hugging her from behind. A switch clicked in Jack’s head. He grabbed TV controller and switched it to hdmi, the sounds of a muffled moaning filled the room.

The blonde woman from the case was on her hands and knees, a look of odd bliss on her face as she sucked on the young mans cock. A Ninetails was laying on top of her, its angry red cock pumping away into the woman. It was a rather engrossing scene.

“ _ Mmm  _ My big, strong boy taste so good.” She moaned as she dragged her tongue up the young man’s length. The teen looked on in faux concern as as he claimed he was getting close to cumming. The woman’s eyes flew wide as the Ninetails considerably sized knot popped past her slit, locking the Fire-type in place. A long guttural moan left her as its hot essence filled her, forcing her own climax. The feeling making her barely flinch as her  _ son’s  _ cum splattered across her face.

Jack jumped from the couch as two cups clattered to the ground behind him. His mother stood there, eyes worried and panicked as they darted from Jack to the TV and back again.

“Th- this isn’t what it looks like.” She stuttered, her face cycling between a deep blush and ashen white.

“It’s ok,” Jack gently cooed. Having set down the controller and the movie case, he wrapped her in a tight hug and lightly pulled her over to the couch. “Everyone has needs and you were simply trying to relieve yours.”

She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice at the moment as the video continued to play in the background. The scene had shifted to the blonde woman riding the young man in a reverse cowgirl, leaning forward just enough to ravenously suck on the Ninetails reinvigorated cock. The knot battering her plump lips.

“I will admit that I hadn’t expected you to be a…  _ fan _ of such fetishes,” the words made her cheeks burn, “but I can’t exactly condemn you for it. I’m sure everyone has thought of doing such things.”

“ Fucking their son? ” She whispered, her eyes staring down at the grey carpet of the living room. Jack raised a brow at the conclusion his mother had jumped to. The situation was nowhere near how he expected his talk with his mother would take him. He simply wanted to ask a few questions and say a few things he never had the chance to before she had passed away, leaving him with his train-wreck of a father.

“I was going to say enjoying the ‘comforts’ of a Pokemon companion, but I suppose some wonder about spending the night in their sons bed as well.” He would never admit it, definitely not to Horus seeing as the man lorded blackmail like a holy book. But fantasies of his mother were not uncommon on his end either. 

Her blush spread to her whole face making her look similar to a tomato. It was cute, and reminded him that her soft-spoken nature was accompanied by her rampant shyness. Although the video in the background made his thoughts turn to ways he’d rather see her blush.

“I do suppose, from an intelligent standpoint, there’s only one way to deal with this.” Frowning she reached for the phone on the coffee table. She froze half way as Jack’s lips pressed tightly to hers. The shock barely registered as her arms immediately wrapped around the teens neck, pulling him closer, his lanky form conforming to hers.

Panting as they separated, his mother shuddered under his intense stare. The kiss lighting a raging flame within Jack. 

“Jack what-” She squeaked as he wrapped her legs around him and hefted into the air marching towards the master bedroom. Biting her lip to hold back a moan as his length rubbed against her bare slit through her dress and his pants. He dropped his mother onto the bed before undoing and tossing his clothes aside. 

A growl slipped past his lips as he draped himself over his mother’s slightly taller figure. The tips of his fingers ghosting over her thighs under her dress drawing a gasp from her. Lips hungrily nipped at her jawline, the action sending shivers down her spine.

“J- jack we- we can’t do this.” his mother weakly protested. She tried to stop him as he raised her dress up but there was no real force behind her actions. The sky blue sun dress was now bunched around her waist showing of her wet, pantiless slit to the hungry eyes of her son. The buttons that held back her sizable bust had come loose and where now flopping around outside her dress much to Jack’s amusement.

“ _ Mmm  _ No underwear to speak of and you’re soaked,” she twisted beneath him as his left palm hovered just above her leaking pussy. The heat of his palm spurred her on and she tried to grind her aching quim into his hand only for him to move it just out of reach. “We can stop right now, forget everything that’s happening here and try to go back to normal. All you need to do is simply say so.”

She wanted to call it quits there, Jack’s words bringing her a semblance of clarity in the whirlwind of her thoughts. She loved Jack and could still see her little boy in the eyes of the young man that was setting her heart a flutter.

“ _ Ah yes  _ You feel so good in  _ nng _ Mommy’s pussy.” The blonde woman’s voice floated down the hall from the TV. The images and thoughts of her son’s first steps, first words, and first time he said ‘I love were’ were wiped away and replaced with much more debauch thoughts.

[How would it feel inside  _ me. _ ] Her stray thoughts betrayed her as she laid eyes on the head of her son’s cock poking out the top of his boxers. Unconsciously licking her lips as her mind finally drank in the sight of her mostly nude son.

“You still haven’t told me what you want to do.” Jack teased her, bringing his hand just close enough for the barest hint of his palm to touch her silken folds. 

“I- I want you.” Leaning forward, she whispered breathily in his ear. No sooner did the words leave her that his hand cupped her pussy, his middle finger easily sliding inside her wet hole. His lips shifted from her jaw and neck to her breasts, tongue darting between her stiff nipples.

“ _ Nhgt  _ More!” Two more fingers joined the first pumping into her, spreading her wide. Writhing as teeth gently nibble her her nipples as his thumb rubbed against her clit. With a high-pitch whine, her pussy spasmed and clenched around Jack’s fingers as she came. “ _ Yes yess YESS! _ ”

“Someone really needed that.” Jack flexed his hand in front of his mother’s face, each finger slick with her juices. Her faded blush returning full force as realization hit her like a bus. Bringing his hand to his own lips, he teasing licked her cum off his fingers while staring her in eyes. The taste of her taboo juices were like ambrosia to the world hopper.

He sat between her spread legs and pulled her limp form up until she was perched on his thighs. The tip of his bare, stiff cock was pressed tight to her slit, the barest movement would push it inside her quivering hole.

“Last chance to back out  _ mom _ .” As great as indulging in their carnal side felt. Jack would respect his mother’s wishes if she didn’t want to go further. She nibbled on her lip, absentmindedly grinding her slit into Jack’s cock.

“Mine.” she growled out lowly and impaled herself. Jack struggled not to cum as his length was enveloped by deliciously tight feeling of his mother’s cunt. He swore he could almost feel his her heartbeat through the wall of her pussy as she started to ride him. Each movement between the two sending fire through their veins.

Jack enjoyed that each thrust he made lowered his mother’s ability to speak. Going from ‘Oh Arceus’ to varying volumes of ‘yes’ before arriving at squeaking and the occasional stuttering attempt. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders and her eyes rolled back.

She didn’t understand how her son was making her feel so good. His cock hitting every wonderful spot inside her with each pass it made. 

“ _ Yess _ cum inside of mommy, fill mommy up.” The whispered cooing in his ear spurred him on, his hips slamming like a jackhammer. Stars filled the woman’s eyes and her toes curled as Jack grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his. Pressed against her womb his length pulsed as he came.

“ _ Ah  _ It feels so warm inside me.” She moaned as his cum poured into her womb, a soft smile lighting up her face.

“That was a wonderful way to start my adventure.” 

“I- I can’t wait for you to come back home and spend some more time with me,” her soft hand caressing the side of his face, “I know you have to go.”

“ _ Mmm  _ I’m not sure what your talking about.” Jack’s still hard length twitched inside her showing he was still ready to go. “I’m not ready to leave  _ just _ yet.”

\-------

The sun had set beyond Mt. Silver by the time Jack stumbled back into Viridian city. Low light of the street lamps flooding the cobbled streets as they flickered to life. While not a large city by any means, several trainers and other civilians could be seen walking about in the night air. 

He would have been gotten to town quicker but had been distracted when he noticed a few Machamp moving boxes into a house on the edge of town. From the distance he had been at, the only human he saw was a youngish wouna with mousy brown hair directing the large Pokemon.

“Guess nights aren’t as dead as I was hoping.” Jack grumbled passing by the Pokemart with a few people inside. He wanted to case the place in hopes of getting some ‘free’ items but witnesses made the action much harder. Looking to the small hill that overlooked the town, Giovanni’s gym sitting atop it like a mundane jewel.

“I wonder how well guarded that is.” He mused aloud and made his way over. Unlike the streets of the city only a single street lamp stood near the entrance of the building. The sides and back shrouded in the moonlight darkness. Jack assumed it was so the various mediocre grunts of the organization could make their way in an out without suspicion.

Walking around the perimeter of the rather bland building, he couldn’t find any sort of secret entrance inside. 

“Trust Giovanni to be one of the few tactically intelligent team leaders.” Grumbling mindlessly he kicked a rock off into the dark. Ripping Bulbasaur’s pokeball from his belt as yelp came from the forest where the rock shot off into. With a twist of his wrist, the small Grass-type was released and ready to rumble whatever tried to sneak on his trainer.

“Wait! We aren’t trying to fight.” The voice called out from the woods. After a few moments the forms of Jessie, James, and Meowth came shuffling out. James was wearing an off colored fake mustache, tan shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. 

[Or rather Alolan for this world.] The world hopper mentally cajoled to himself. Meowth wasn’t all to different, electing to wear a lime green collar with the gaudiest gemstones Jack had ever seen. Jessie, on the other hand, had changed into a dark red floral sundress that brushed her calves. The neck was low enough that it made Jack question how the fuck her tits didn’t pop out and her hair was changed from the messy bun to a simple ponytail that reached mid back.

“ _ So _ … Is there a reason the goon squad is following me?” Both James and Jessie gritted their teeth at the ‘not-so-subtle’ jab but Meowth chucked. The two seemed to be taking whatever they were doing way too seriously.

“Da boss has given’ us a mission to figures out how you exist.” Jack immediately focused on the cat pokemon. Immediately ignoring the two stammering Rocket grunts as they tried to quiet their Pokemon companion.

“Quiet, both of you,” he hissed stalking over until he towered over the football sized Normal-type, “I want you to repeat what your boss want, word for word, or I’m going to shove my size 14 boot in your Diglett tunnel.”

Meowth stared, terrified, up at the lanky but quite tall figure of the angered trainer. Self-preservation slipped into place within its mind and it quickly explained that Giovanni knew ‘something’ was weird with the teen’s sudden arrival but didn’t know what. Their small team was to follow and recon Jack, reporting anything out of the ordinary back to their boss.

“In smaller words, you’ve been tasked with stalking me.” Jack’s tone was so nonplussed it made the three flinch and splutter denials. “Quiet, we are  _ NOT  _ doing this stupid ass slapstick routine of you idiots following me around. There is now way in hell I’m becoming a copy of that absolute moron Ash.”

“Who?” James tried to ask but cowered back behind Jessie when Jack’s rage filled eyes shifted to him.

“No one for you to concern yourself with!” He barked out, his shoulders heaving as he fumed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the lanky took a few deep breaths to calm himself and fixed the three with a well placed stink-eye.

“This is how we are going to do this,” raising up his hand to cut off their objections, “I don’t care if you don’t like it. I’m not going to have you stalk me all over Kanto. You either travel with me like normal people or I deal with all three of you by hanging you from the street light out in front of the gym.”

“C- can you really do that?” Jessie asked, James and Meowth too petrified to speak up.

“Do you really want to find out?”

“Not really.”

“Good, then behave and you never will.” Turning about face he trudged back into Viridian proper toward the Pokecenter. Not entirely caring if the three followed him. He had a date with a fluffy Pokecenter bed and didn’t want to miss it.

\-------

Bright and early Jack vacated the Pokemon hospital/Inn and decided to head to route 22. He didn’t make it far before his happier disposition was derailed. Team rocket was standing just outside the Pokemart wearing very similar outfits to what they were wearing the night before. James had done away with the mustache, Meowth with the awful looking collar, and Jessie added a thin, black, cotton jacket to cover her shoulders. The low cut of the neck of the dress was still unchanged however and it made Jack question how the fuck they were still staying in there.

“Ah there you are.” James greeted as he caught sight of the teen. Jack was now wishing  _ he  _ had a fake mustache to hide with. 

“I’m guessing you’ve decided to ‘tag along’ then.” 

“Well, you didn’t leave us much of a choice.” The bluenette tugged at the collar of his shirt. The threats of last night still lingering in the back of his mind.

“You had plenty of options, you could have simply disappeared and made new lives for yourselves. But you’ve chosen this path, I expect you to stick with it.” The three snapped to attention and nodded as the sharp overtone of the teens voice carried his underlying threat.

“What are you planning to do today, if I may ask?” Jesse piped up. Jack spared a glance over his shoulder at her as he continued towards route 22 and by extension, the league.

“I’m aware there are a few Mankey’s in the nearby area. I want to catch one before heading to Pewter city.” He pressed through the trees that marked the beginning of the route and waded into the tall grass. A very small part of the back of his mind thank each and every legendary that existed that ticks didn’t exist. 

By the time noon rolled around Jack was getting frustrated. He had disturbed several small Sparrow nests, and two separate Nidoran groups but had yet to stumble onto a single Mankey.

“Hey  _ uh _ Jack, You sure there’s a Mankey on dis route cause I ain’t seeing anything.” Meowth chimed in unhelpfully.

“Yes I’m sure, I just need to find wherever they’re goddamn hiding.” He lightly punched a nearby tree for the sake of relieving some of his anger. A high shriek of rage caught him off guard as a small bundle of white fur and limbs launched from the limbs of the tree. A well place Vine Whip from Bulbasaur forced the monkey pokemon to retreat slightly.

“We’ve faced harder Pokemon than this buddy. Let’s go, start this off with a growl.” Bulbasaur barked out a sort of battle-cry and readied himself as the Mankey squinted and focused on him. Jack guessed it was either using Focus Energy or Leer. Seeing as Bulbasaur wasn’t shuddering under the fur-ball's glare he figured it was the former rather than the later.

“Vine Whip, try and keep it at a distance.” The dino pokemon nodded, two of its vines bursting into action and managing to smack the Fighting-type in the knee as it tried to dodge. It replied with a glare that did have Bulbasaur shuddering this time. It didn’t let the injury bother it too much as it rushed forwards and slammed its foot into Bulbasaur’s side. Mankey was stunned long enough from the Grass-type not even budging from the move too take another Vine Whip, this time to the ribs.

“H- How did Bulbasaur just shake off that attack?” James, having not seen the fight between Bulbasaur and Ekans, was surprised by the Pokemon’s sheer tankiness. 

“The Venusaur line is already incredibly defensive to begin with,” Jack offhandedly pointed towards his Pokemon as it advanced towards the Mankey. Which had resigned itself to merely glaring at the Grass-type using Leer once more. “This one’s parents may have been much stockier in terms of defensive capabilities. Add in that fighting moves aren’t very effective against Grass-types and you have a tank that can easily abuse Fighting-type Pokemon. Bulbasaur use tackle to weaken it some more.” 

The green Pokemon surged forward and slammed into the monkey, sending it into the tree behind. It’s glare shifted from Bulbasaur to Jack as he approached and lightly chucked a Poke-ball at it. The red and white ball shook for a few seconds coming to a silent rest.

“That was rather… brutal.” Jessie worded carefully as Jack rubbed his Bulbasaur’s head and placed him back in his ball.

“I prefer the term efficient, I see no reason to draw out a battle that can be won in a few attacks or less.” 

“If that’s all we need from dis area, where we goin’ now?”

“Viridian Forest, I plan on being in Pewter before sundown. I will need to make a quick stop at the Pokecenter to heal my new acquisition.” He said no more and walked back towards Viridian. Team Rocket stayed behind for a few seconds, having a silent conversation with their eyes before sighing and following him back to town. 

A quick stop to the red roofed building and they were on their way to the forest. But not before Nurse Joy gave the three ‘in disguise’ grunts a look of suspicion. The Bug catchers that populated the forest weren’t particularly difficult for the teen, easily managing to crush one after another as they came across his path.

Team Rocket after seeing how brutal the boy could be couldn’t help but draw connections to their boss in how they acted. They could see why the boss wanted them to keep a close eye on him but didn’t understand to what end. Even more, the similarities between the two, not just in actions but in some of his looks left them even more confused.

“Do ya think he’s related to the boss?” Meowth whispered conspiratorial.

“He could be and it would explain why he would want us to watch the brat.” Jessie was still feeling more than a little annoyed at the teen for his comments during their fight.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not he is, all that does matter is that we don’t piss off him or the boss. I rather not wake up one morning surrounded by fluffy clouds and wearing white robe.” The bluenette shushed them trying to keep Jack from over hearing.

“If you’re done yammering back there, we’re here.”

\-------

Walking into Pewter city the group quickly noticed that the entire town was uninspired in both design and color. Most of the city was dull greys and whites with the only color coming from the surrounding woods and the roofs of the Pokecenter, Pokemart, and the Gym. All in all the city looked rather sullen and sad.

“Kanto, here I come.”

 

\--Chapter End--

 

_ [Omake: Traveling to Pewter] _

 

“Alright brat, you said there’s some sort of shortcut to Pewter city around here but all I see is trees!” Jessie ranted, James and Meowth cowering a decent distance behind the raging woman. Jack calmly stared at her before stepping over to a small tree that was blocking a side path of the route. Grabbing it by the small trunk, he shoved it to the side and walked past it.

Turning around he stared at Team rocket in bewilderment as they stared back at him as though he was a cosmic horror.

“What’s wrong now?”

“How the fuck did you do that, what are you?!”

“Oh for fuck sake.”


	5. Chapter 5: Hustling in Rustboro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this chapter is Wally x Ralts. If it ain't your cup of tea, skip it.

Horus hadn’t been within Oldale Town more than ten minutes when he came to a rather annoyed conclusion. The games had done this place too much justice. The only people he could see were an old man in a rocking chair on his front porch and the Pokemart employee leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked to be on his smoke break.

“Oh you there,” the man tossed his cigarette down and stomped it out before approaching, “You’re coming from Littleroot right.”

“Such a brilliant deduction, with that kind of reasoning you must be the manager of this establishment.”

“Aw it’s nothing and no I’m just a cashier, my manager is up in Rustboro today.” He smiled in pride, the blatant sarcasm passing over his head. Pulling a basic potion from his smock the man handed it off to the new trainer.

“Is handing out free items a usual thing around here?” The world hopper didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but the action in itself seemed suspicious.

“It’s a new business practice, I figured that if I hand out free samples then people may be willing to come back here and buy supplies.” 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Horus bit his lip to keep from laughing in the man’s face. The idea worked in theory but the Pokemarts had the same prices all over the region. All the man’s idea would get him is yelled at by his manager.

“I know right, and my boss says I’m an idiot. But I know this will bring in more customers and after I’ll finally get that promotion I deserve.”

“Well good luck with that.” Horus waved over his shoulder as he walked away towards route 102. The Pokemart employee stared after him incredulously.

“Bu- but aren’t you going to buy something? I gave you a free sample.”

“Exactly, a  _ free _ sample means I don’t have an obligation to peruse your store. It’s merely a tempting offer, one that I’ve decided to ignore. Have a good day.” Getting the final word in, Horus stepped passed the edge of town marker and continued on to Petalburg.

\-------

After thirty minutes of walking into into the woods Horus stopped in a small clearing and his Snivy gave a questioning trill. The teen smirked and plucked her off his shoulder and sat on a log with her in his lap. She tilted her head up at him and he looked down with a tenderness no one who knew him would think capable of him. "I think someone deserves a reward for winning all those fights don’t you?" His hand ran down her belly giving light scratches and he planted a kiss on her nose making her trill in joy.

He continued to calmly brush his fingers along her head as his other hand began to tease and nudge the top of her slit. A beautiful rosy hue dusted her cheeks as Horus played with her.

“Sni Snivy~” She cooed, her small hips rubbed on his hand faster and faster until she shuddered. Covering the teen’s hand in her warm essence. The Grass-type’s vines reached out and wrapped around Horus’ forearm as a precaution to keep her from falling. She stared happily up at her master and wiggled her hips more on his prodding finger.

“Looks like someone is enjoying themself.” He lightly teased the Pokemon. A third vine emerged and lightly smacked the world-hopper’s knee for his cheekiness. though neither let their smiles drop as they basked in the other’s presence. 

Unbeknownst to either of them a small, timid, boy was watching them from the bushes. He was at least two heads shorter than Horus was and had a full head of wild and unruly hair. Both his whitish-blue shirt and khaki pants were marked with grass stains. A few tears also lined them from where he had accidental tumbled through a wild rose bush.

Horus spotted the boy as he tried to move ‘stealthily’ towards the teen to get a better look and almost yelled, a quick attempt at sending him running in terror. But the boy’s hair color was the only thing that kept him quiet. He easily recognized the boy as Wally, the only person with said hair color in the region. A twisted idea came to mind.

Reaching for his zipper with his unoccupied hand and freed his erect cock. Snivy lovingly rubbed her head against the warm, pulsing length. 

Cooing, she couldn’t wait for her ‘treat’ and used her vines to position herself. Horus simply leaned back, simply let her continue at her own pace. Twitching and moaning as the head of his cock pushed into her small folds until it was completely enveloped in her tight warmth. Just the tip inside her alone felt heavenly.

“Look at how happy you are.” He gently scratched the back of Snivy’s head. She sank down a few inches and quickly discovered a problem. She was too small for him to fit his whole length within her. The realization made her pout like a child losing their favorite toy.

“It’s alright, as you evolve you’ll get bigger and this problem will pass.” Horus spoke softly to his starter. But the prideful grass type wasn’t having any of it. She wanted more and now. Desperately she began to almost jump up and down his length using her vines to propel herself. Horus nearly bit his tongue as he brought his jaw closed and his teeth could be heard with an audible clack and threw his head back. He wasn’t expecting her sudden desperation but he surely couldn’t complain. Snivy cooed in pleasure loosed a few trills and pants. Horus let her work at her own pace as her velvety walls contracted, desperate to milk his cock. The pokemon was in utter bliss but soon began to tire. 

However her master was there to pick up her slack as her body twitched in ecstasy. His hands grasped firmly around her torso and began to move her on his own. She practically screamed in bliss as he managed to push himself a little deeper plowing her womb directly. Snivy came almost violently on him and he could only grunt and smile in return really into it. He lifted her up and slammed back down as hard and fast as he could without causing her injury and the small bit of pain she did feel only served to push her higher and higher from her own orgasm. She then froze and could only twitch and whimper as he pulled her down one final time and came. The pulsing of his cock sent her to cloud nine and his hot cum flooding her womb pushed her over the edge and she came with him, bloating a bit from the force and intensity of it. His come came leaking out of her abused pussy before long and they sighed in relief in unison. The teen leaned over his pokemon and gave her a tongue kiss from his upside down perspective. She gingerly raised her leaf-like hands and cupped his cheeks as she weakly returned it. 

Snivy gave a twitch and a moan as Horus pulled her off his deflating cock and he removed a towel from his bag to clean her up as she wearily but happily swallowed his length to clean him off. Horus rubbed her head affectionately as she cleaned him and she came one last time from his own cleaning ministrations. But now that he was done, there was a loose end or rather a new challenge to deal with. Wally jumped with a start as Horus’ eyes focused on his, a mask of faux outrage covering his features.

“Looks like I have a little voyeur to deal with.” He hissed, stalking towards the small boy. His mind whirled with stray thoughts. Brandon, May, and himself were all fourteen years-old but the green haired boy before him looked no older than nine or ten. Wally was also supposed to be waiting at Petalburg City for someone to come and take him to catch his first Pokemon.

“I’m so- sorry mister, I was o- only trying to find a Pokemon.” Wally thrusted a Pokeball in front of himself, the ball clenched tightly in his palms like his life depended on it.

“You’re like what nine? Ten? What the hell are you doing out here without some sort of chaperone?” When in doubt, Horus fell back on the one tried and true method of fishing for information. Intimidating small children. 

“Mr. Norman had hi- his daughter escorting me b- but she said she had m- more important things to do after we walked a bit into the forest.” The green haired boy was on the verge of tears as he thought he was going to get in trouble. He just wanted to catch a Pokemon to prove to his aunt and Uncle that he could be responsible. 

“Look kid-”

“My name is Wally.” 

“Don’t care, don’t interrupt me. You shouldn’t be out here alone, I’m going to walk you back to Petalburg. If you find a Pokemon you want on the way back then I’ll teach you how to catch it otherwise you’re out of luck.” Wally nodded sadly but didn’t speak as they started walking. Snivy was curled up on Horus’ shoulder, contently purring in its sleep.

After a few minutes of walking, the boy pulled persistently on the world hopper’s sleeve while pointing at some shaking tall grass. A small Ralts trudged out bushes and Horus almost collapsed laughing at what he was seeing. The Psychic-type was obviously male as its comically oversized endowment dragged along the ground between its legs as it trundled along. 

“Here, try and catch that one.” Wally excited nodded and tossed the ball through the air. It smacked into the Pokemon’s red crest and sucked it in. Beginning it’s customary shaking before falling silent, the Ralts caught within. The world hopper noticed, with no small amount of amusement, that just before the ball hit the Ralts looked at the small boy with annoyance.

“Yeah I caught my first Pokemon!” The boy jumped around with the ball clenched within his hands. Giggles bubbling from him even as he misstepped and fell on his butt.

Seeing how the Ralts differed from the rest of its species. It gave Horus a wonderful idea. A depraved, twisted, and debaucherous idea but a wonderful one all the same. “Good job kid, you’ll make a great trainer yet.” 

“Really mister?” Wally asked in wide-eyed, innocent awe. Uncomprehending of the monster that laid beneath the skin of the teen that stood a few feet from him.

“Yup, but now need to impart some wisdom upon you in order to keep your team happy.” Horus smiled his wide, charming smile even as his shoulders shook from barely restrained laughter. “Remember what you saw me and my Snivy doing?”

The green haired boy nodded rapidly. He wasn’t sure what the teen had been doing with his Pokemon but he had watched nearly the entire time. It reminded the boy of what he caught his Aunt and Uncle doing. They had told him that it was something he should only do with someone special.

“If you do that with your team as a reward or something. They will be more willing to listen and obey you.” Horus dictated in a sage-like tone. All the while he was maniacally giggling on the inside. Psychic-types took a certain level of assertiveness to reign them in, Wally certainly didn’t have that. It didn’t bother the teen too much, if what he read in his Pokedex as he was walking then the Pokeball would return the Pokemon before it could seriously hurt him. A sort of safety precaution built into the device.

The two were greeted by Norman as they entered into Petalburg city. The man looked frazzled and worried until he saw the smaller boy who was still marveling over his new Pokemon. The stress slide off the Gym Leader in waves as the two approached.

“Wally you had me worried to the reverse world and back,” flinching, the green haired boy looked on the verge of tears, “I’m not mad at you and I’ve already scolded. But you should have come to me after May decided to go galavanting off, thank you for bringing him back to town Horus.” 

Hearing the man call his name set the teen on edge for a moment before he remembered that most people from Littleroot knew his name. May father probably visited enough to count amongst those people. The faint thought of seeing if the man was just as gullible as his daughter drifted through the world-hopper’s mind before being ruthlessly squashed. If he failed he would have the entire league would be closely watching him.

“No problem sir, I saw him walking around scared and alone and decided to help him out.” 

“Horus, you’re May’s friend. You can call me Norman you know.” The man chuckled and waved off any objections that he thought the teen would have. Horus didn’t voice any as Norman turned back to Wally. “Now let’s get you back to your Aunt and Uncle, Horus here started his ‘league crawl’ this morning and is probably heading to Rustboro. Say goodbye.”

“By mister Horus I hope you kick butt.” He felt a twinge of warmth as the little boy cheered for him.

“Thanks and remember what I told you about caring for your Pokemon.” 

\-------

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon as Horus stepped into Petalburg forest. Annoyance was starting to get to him. There were no shortage of trainers to challenge on the route leading to the forest, the problem was they were all mind numbingly easy. One of the trainers, a rich kid from the way he dressed, kept telling his Zigzagoon to use Tail Whip and nothing else. He wished Jack was with him to alleviate the feeling of constant stupidity he was dealing with, even if it meant putting up with the teen’s more ‘destructive’ habits.

“Now all I have to do is deal with the idiot from Devon corp and whichever of the teams are chasing him.” He muttered to himself while rubbing his temples soothingly.

“Hey you!” The teen’s eyes shot opened and he slowly swiveled towards the source of the voice. A kid with a bug catchers net was standing there rolling a pokeball around in his off hand. “You look weak enough, I challenge you to a battle.”

A dark gleam lit up Horus’ eye as he reached for Ralts’ ball on his belt. The time for subtle niceties were done, the boy was in for a world of pain. 

Horus dusted his shirt off as he calmly walked away, much happier than before. A small yellow hip pouch was now slightly sticking out of his backpack. The bug catcher was now leaning against a tree, eyes vacantly staring off into the distance and drool leaking down his chin. Snivy giggled to herself from her perch on the teens shoulder as Ralts sat in contemplation on the other.

[So I can use my abilities to forcibly pull information out of people?] The surprisingly soft, male voice of the Psychic-type wafted through the teen’s mind.

“Yes, usually I would want it to be less… noticeable but you are only learning your powers and therefore it can be forgiven.” In the end the boy would probably be found by some sort of carnivorous predator in the woods and the evidence would clean itself up. Even if it didn’t the authorities wouldn’t be able to tie it to him. 

“Hey you, get your ass back here!”

“Leave me alone!” Horus wanted to marvel at how the worlds seemed to align for the two idiots he was looking for to run past him. But calculating the probability of the situation was something he would leave for Jack.

“Please sir, yo- you have to help me,” the Devon scientist rushed over to the teen and attempted to hide behind him, he failed. He pointed at a man who emerged from bushes wearing blue clothes. The teen was happier that the less competent of the two teams seemed to be the main bad guy in the region.

“And what would I get out of this?” The scientist looked affronted and panicked at Horus question.

“I- I’ll introduce you to the head of Devon corp.” He tried to offer up to the teen and calmed a bit when Horus nodded. 

Horus turned to the Aqua grunt and simply stared. The man shifted uncomfortably as the teen seemed to look through him like he wasn’t a challenge. It unnerved him that the upstart kid though he was a obstacle to an Aqua member as powerful as himself.

“Look kid, just step outta the way an no one will get hurt.” With several exaggerated movements the grunt pulled out a single Pokeball. The bravado he put out was insufferable and it didn’t help his case that Horus knew that the ball held a Poochyena. One that wasn’t much stronger than his own Snivy.

“It would seem we are at an impasse then… Snivy, destroy him.” The Aqua grunt yelped and haphazardly threw out his Pokemon. The Poochyena let loose a loud Howl as it hit the battlefield. Psyching itself up, ready to take on its new opponent.

“Show this overgrown puppy its place at the bottom of the food chain, use vine whip.” The plant whips shot out and Poochyena skittered around trying to keep from being hit. One managed hit it in the flank, sending it sliding across the forest floor. It tried standing again but collapsed when it put weight on the leg that had gotten hit.

“This is over, Vine Whip again.” Snivy nodded and set a large barrage of her vines at the down Dark-type. It had enough time to let out a startled bark before being overwhelmed by a wave of green. When the vines were pulled back, the Poochyena was lying unconscious in a crumpled heap. Its trainer looked horrified at the teen the Grass-type.

Without returning his Pokemon, the Aqua grunt turned and ran deeper into the forest. Horus cast a glance at the Dark-type but shrugged, classifying it as not his problem.

“Ar- aren’t you gonna help it?” Having almost forgot about the scientist, Horus jumped a little as the man spoke.

“And do what exactly? Even if I take it to a Nurse Joy, Poochyena’s are loyal to their pack. That trainer, as awful as he was, was still what it would consider its pack.” He refrained from mentioning that if it woke up while one of them was carrying it, it might attack them.

“But it’s unfair to leave it here.”

“Life’s unfair. A Seviper attacking a nest baby zangooses isn’t evil or unfair, it’s life.”

“Fuck you, I’m taking it to a Pokecenter to get it healed.” The scientist shouldered past him and scooped the Poochyena up. He turned towards where Rustboro should be and started walking.

“You better keep your end of the bargain.” The man looked back, disgusted but nodded anyway as he disappeared into the underbrush.

“That’s a rather interesting way of looking at it.” A feminine voice spoke from behind Horus, prompting him to turn. A girl wearing the crimson uniform of Team Magma sat in the branches of a tree. She looked down at him with a somewhat bored expression while swinging her legs. 

“It’s a simple belief of natural order. Just because something seems unfair to the masses doesn’t mean it is in the grand scheme of things.” Horus figured that people and animals died every day. While it wasn’t a nice thought, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it.

“So you were just going to leave that Pokemon so nature could sort it out?” The girl went from bored indifference to a startled stare at the teen.

“No, I was going to leave it because if it woke up while being carried it might attack the person carrying it,” the sound of someone screaming out in pain in the distance echoed through the forest, “case and point.”

“So why the philosophical mumbo jumbo?” 

“I find that people are less likely to call you out on stupid shit if you hide it behind philosophical belief and doctrine.” She continued to stare for a few seconds before chuckling and hopping down from her perch in the branch. She extended her hand towards the world-hopper and he shook it.

“My name is Zinnia.”

“And you seem to be apart of the  _ misguided _ Team Magma, at least your team is smarter than the other.” Horus teased her. He was more than aware of her true intentions for the two regional ‘evil’ organizations. “My name is Horus and I hope that I might be able to see you again.”

“And what makes you assume I’m simply going to let you leave? You could be a wonderful recruit for Magma.” Her voice carried the same teasing lilt that his had moments before as she smirked at him. 

Outwardly Horus just raised an eyebrow before snorting like her heard a silent joke. Inwardly he wanted to tightly hug the girl because of how adorable the girl was being with her joking attempt at intimidation. Having played the ORAS games several times, Zinna was his favorite character from that generation and he was happy that she was here.

“The same reason I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you,” Zinnia tilted her head slightly, “neither of us gain anything out of us trying to fight.” 

The girl snorted as his assessment. Grabbing his hand and Horus could feel something curved with a sharp point pressed into his palm. Resisting the urge to immediately check his hand he watched as she walked from the clearing. He admitted to himself that she looked cute in the short-shorts she was wearing.

“Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave.” He muttered to himself with a shit eating grin. Flipping his hand over, the sun glinted of the polished grey surface of a dragon fang. A curious gift from the girl but it made his grin turn feral. “Now it’s time to get the fuck out of here.”

\-------

The street lights flicked on as Horus finally made it into Rustboro proper. The sky turning a nice shade of pink as the sun began to dip down behind the horizon. The looming office buildings cast long shadows over most of the town despite only being few in numbers. 

Horus could feel his feet cry out in relief as he took his first step from dirt pathway to well-paved concrete. He didn’t want to sound too conceited but 10 hours straight of walking from Littleroot to Rustboro over uneven dirt made him appreciate the simple luxury of flat ground. Inwardly he reflected on getting his hands on an alternate means of transportation.

Making a quick pit stop at the Pokecenter he picked up a room key for the night. Stepping back outside he reveled in the peaceful sounds of the night life of the city. Another small luxury one didn’t get to indulge in often amongst the cities back on earth. 

“Mmm I wonder if there may be a tea shop open this late.” He muttered as he flipped through the pages of a town guide that was snagged from the rack next to the Pokecenter door. A cursory glance showed the town had three tea shops. Two of which were undoubtedly closed by this hour while the booklet didn’t have the hours for the third written door. 

“Looks like I’ll have to wait un-”

“Don’t let it escape, Archie’ll have our asses if the little shit escapes us.” The sound of yelling grabs the teens attention. The snake-like form of a small, blue Pokemon darted across the concrete and off towards the direction of Meteor Falls out of the city’s northern exit. Behind it, two Aqua grunts, one guy and one girl, chased it.

“So much for a nice and calm evening, why me.” Pushing the brief lamentation aside Horus chased after the two grunt. There was no way in the reverse world that he was going to let them get their hands on that Pokemon. Especially if it was what he thought it was.

“Cornered now ain’t ya.” The girl taunted as they had chased the small Pokemon into a corner between the two grunts and a 8-foot cliff-side. The cornered Pokemon cried out in fear and tried to hit one of the Aqua grunts with a Thunder Wave. It showed how young and inexperienced the Pokemon was as the attack fizzled just before the two.

“Aw look it’s tryin’ to act tough.” The other grunt laughed. The two each pulled out a Pokeball, readying for what they saw as a quick and easy fight. They were interrupted as a Pokeball passed over their heads and popped the Dratini on top of the head, consuming it with a flash of red light. A green vine retrieving the ball before the two could as it finished shaking.

There was now way Horus would let the inept ranks of Team Aqua get their hands on a Dragon-type if he could help it. They were already a dangerous group of idiots, he rather not have them be a well equipped group of dangerous idiots.

“I’m afraid you’re a bit out of luck.” He quipped as his adorable little Snivy dropped the new, shiny Pokeball into his palm. Stashing it away, he pulled out his Poochyena’s ball and let her loose.

“Huh what are you doing punk?” The male grunt tried to look intimidating. Horus felt insulted that the most the man could muster was slightly flexing his nearly non-existent muscles.

“I know you two probably probably have less than three brain cells between you but this is the point you either send out your Pokemon or run with your tails between your legs.” Snivy jumped down from the teen’s shoulder. It folded its leaf-like hand in a way that was reminiscent of it flipping the two off. The two scrambled to release their own Pokemon in response, a Poochyena and Whismur.

“... I’m actually surprised one of you has individuality within your ranks, I half expected two Poochyena for me to beat down.” He was unaware the group was capable of catching anything outside of basic fodder Pokemon. Not that he was going to test that idea by letting them catch the only Dragon-type he could get his hands on.

“Shut up he was a gift from my mother.”The girl tried to defend herself but only succeeded in digging her Team’s sense of Pokemon gathering into a deeper hole.

“Enough of this stupid talking, give us back the Dratini or we’re gonna kick your ass.” The other grunt tried to act intimidating again a failed by a far margine.

“Uhh no, Snivy use Vine Whip and Poochyena use Thunder fang on the enemy’s Poochyena.” Like a gunshot, the two green vines of Snivy’s attack fired forward from her shoulders. The enemy Poochyena didn’t even have time to dodge as they smashed into its side. Horus’ Poochyena ran forward towards the injured Pokemon, her teeth glittering with electricity

“Stop them, use Sand Attack!” Came the guy’s frantic call for his Pokemon. His hands gesturing wildly to try and get his fellow grunt to help.

“Ugh Whismur use Astonish.” The commands were almost too slow. The enemy Dark-type was just quick enough to claw at the ground and throw sand in the attacking Pokemon’s eyes. The attack only served to piss off Horus’ Poochyena as she lunged forward and sunk her energized teeth into the enemy Poochyena’s midsection. The sand doing not much more than irritating her eyes.

A loud startled yelp came from the small, round screaming Pokemon. The intensity of the sound forced Horus’ Pokemon to release its wounded prey.

“Wow, such an inspiring use of attacks,” Horus mockingly pressed his hand to his heart, “it was almost as though you were actually competent there for a second.”

“Shut up asshole, yo- you just caught us off guard.” 

“Really? Well I may as well put an end to this so you can run along then. Use Vine Whip on the Poochyena again, and you use Thunder Fang on the squeaky toy.” The injured dog Pokemon was sent into unconsciousness as a single vine cracked it between the eyes. It trainer grumbled angrily as he returned it to it balls. The Whismur’s fate wasn’t much better as Horus’ Dark-type managed to knock much of the sand from its eyes and charged at the Normal-type Pokemon.

“Whismur try to hold it off with Echoed Voice.” It let out another loud cry that hurt the Poochyena’s ears but she persevered and bit down on the Whismur. Her teeth once again crackling with lightning.

“And now it’s two-on-one, a rather shocking turn of events.” The female grunt just glared at him as her Pokemon cried out in pain, struggling to dislodge itself from the Dark-type’s jaws. She begrudgingly agreed that the battle wasn’t in her favor but her pride kept her from forfeiting to the infuriating teen that had shown up out of the blue.

“Whismur try an-”

“So sorry to interrupt you but I think I should bring this battle to a close, it’s almost 10 at night and I really do need to get some beauty sleep. I would say you understand but…” He gave the girl a pointed looked as he trailed off with a wide grin. “Snivy, Poochyena second verse same as the first, end it.”

Poochyena turned so that Snivy had a clear shot at the struggling Whismur, still caught in her jaw. Once again vines went flying and the Dark-type’s teeth relit with electricity. The Normal-type’s last conscious moment was filled pain as the attacks struck home. Poochyena barely waited for the loud Pokemon to fall slack before she unceremoniously dumped it onto the dirt floor.

“Well you tried fight and saw how that went, I think you should try flight now and make like a couple of Wimpod and scatter.” Horus gloated as the two took his advice and ran back towards Rustboro City. He watched them long until their forms disappeared into the city and felt they weren’t coming back.

“Twice in the same day and yet here you stand on the other side of the coin.” He recognized Zinnia’s voice instantly as she hopped down from the ledge above. “What makes this Dratini worth more than the Poochyena from earlier, both were in duress and yet you only saved one. The other would have been left to fend for itself.”

“From what I know of Aqua they are a bunch of idiots, dangerous idiots but idiots all the same.” He pulled out the ball that now held a Dratini within. “I rather not let them have their hands on a Pokemon that could deal serious damage if raised even a quarter right.”

“So for pragmatic reasons.” She began walking towards town and Horus fell into step behind her.

“You could say that, there are a few others but for the most part I didn’t wish to see a wondrous creature in their hands.”

“And any other reasons?”

“Along the same lines as why you would have stepped in Draconid.” The girl froze in stride. Horus, predicting she would do something, simply leaned back as she tried to punch him in the face. Stepping forward he nimbly grabbed her outstretched fist and pulled it around her chest so she couldn’t easily pull it free. He had no want to see how strong a girl who trained with dragon’s was at the current time.

“I think we should retire to my room at the Pokecenter to… talk.” Zinnia’s once playful face was now almost stone-like in its stoicism.

\-------

Back in Petalburg Wally skittered into his room, giggling all the way. Clutched in his hand was a small bottle filled with a clear viscous fluid. He had spoken to the lady that ran the Pokemart and she told him this would help him bond properly with his new pokemon. The only thing Wally thought was odd about her was she kept asking what gender his Ralts was and giggling when he said male.

Remembering what the teen that had helped him had said, he quickly shimmied out his clothes and set the bottle of lube on his bedside table. Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed he release his new Ralts out onto the bed with him. He was relieved that his Aunt and Uncle would be out of town on there vacation to Lavaridge for the next week, or else he wouldn’t have been able to catch his Pokemon. They saw him as too young

“Hi there, I- I don’t want to startle you. My name’s Wally and I hope we can be good friends.” The boy greeted cheerfully. One of his hands outstretched to shake the small Pokemon’s hand while the other was trying to abate some of his embarrassment by covering himself. 

Ralts’ eyes changed from muddled and confused to focused as the boy spoke. He quickly took in his surrounds before turning his attention to the boy that sat naked across from him. Just beyond the boy he saw the bottle of lube sitting innocently and a small devious smile crossed his face. His red horn began glowing a menacing pink as the energy from a Psyshock lept from it and slammed into Wally’s head, the boys eyes become blank of all thoughts and emotions.

“ _ Mommy told me about people like you _ ,” The ralts’ surprisingly mature voice drifted through Wally’s mind as he sifted through the boy’s memories and rewrote them as he wished, “ _ she said you took small Pokemon like me to make into toys for your enjoyment. But it looks like the tables have turned haven’t they? _ ”

“Yes master.” Wally monotonously replied. His eyes were still blank of emotion and he would twitch as small pinks bolts would arc along his scalp.

“ _ Mommy showed me and my brothers what trainers would do to our kind. Took a trainer’s ‘Pokedex’ to show us. Now I’m going to return the favor and maybe if your good I’ll reward you. _ ” Ralts chuckled as it approached the green-haired boy’s prone form. Just above the Psychic-type’s comically oversized balls, a slit opened and a human-ish looking white cock with a green head emerged. Similar to the tiny Pokemon’s balls its length was oversized and looked only an inch or two shorter than it, the width alone was comparable to the Pokemon’s head. 

“ _ Now prep us, I gave you the knowledge how. _ ” Ralts snapped and the psychic energy withdrew from the ten year-old’s head. Its purpose was finished and now it was Wally’s turn to carry out his task.

“Of course Master!” He chirped happily and dropped to his hands and knees, his weight barely disturbing the large queen-sized bed. He began to drag his tongue up and down the giant shaft of the small Pokemon. Paying extra attention to the sensitive head as he reached it before licking back down to bury his nose it Ralts’ balls. Lavishing them with the wild caresses of his mouth.

“ _ Such a good pet. _ ” The Psychic-type cooed at th boy. He waved his little hand and the bottle of lube floated from its spot and leisurely moved through the air. Wally squeaked around the large ball that he was desperately trying to fit in his mouth so he could suck on it as the uncapped tip of the bottle roughly pushed into his virgin asshole. The cold, viscous fluid made him shudder as half the bottle as poured inside, the psychic power hold it giving it a big squeeze. 

Once the hole was properly lubed Ralts moved it out and delicately place the cap back on. With another wave of his hand is shifted in the air and the bottom of the bottle pushed and prodded against the green-haired boy’s hole. Never entering but acting as a constant reminder of what was to come.

Wally moaned letting the testicle he was sucking on fall from his puckered lips. Ralts pushed on the top of his shaft and pressed the tip to the boy’s lips. Without a word of protest he started sucking on the tip. The small Psychic-type growled in annoyance as he noticed the head was just a little large for the boy’s mouth.

“ _ Hold your breath. _ ” Wally looked at him confused as the feeling of the bottle disappeared, falling to the bed. A strong psychic grip wrapped around his head forcing his mouth further down until the large green head of Ralts’ cock rested in the velvet warmth of his mouth. The psychic grip didn’t fade from Wally’s head pushing him deeper, the thick length pushing into the boy’s throat. 

“ _ It feels so good~ _ ” Ralts moaned, the entirety of his disproportionately sized cock was settled in the small boy’s throat. A clear outline against the skin of Wally’s throat, his jaw stretched to the max around the invading member. 

Fighting to keep control of his powers. The Psychic-type dragged the boy’s mouth up and down his cock. He never wanted the feeling to end as Wally’s much-too-small throat spasmed around him. The boy merely stared at his small master with a primal mix of fear and adoration as the Pokemon used his mouth like a cheap flesh light. 

Being young and inexperienced, Ralts didn’t long in the wonderful tightness of Wally’s mouth. Letting his powers drop after forcing the boy’s face to the base of his cock. The Psychic-type came, gouts of the small Pokemon’s cum sprayed directly into the boys stomach. By the time he had stop cumming, the green-haired boy was visibly bloated. 

Ralts shuffled back across the bed until the last of his length pulled from Wally’s mouth.

“M- master I’m so full.” He groaned as his small hands rubbed over his swollen stomach. The boy was still on his knees face down on the bed. His mind awash with pleasure from the small Pokemon’s mental ministrations. He didn’t notice as Ralts used his powers to float behind him until the shaft of the Psychic-type’s still engorged cock slapped down on his small ass.

“ _ You’re not finished yet. _ ” The green-haired boy squeaked and his pupils shrunk to pinpricks as the soda-can sized head of Ralts’ cock grinded against his well lube but virgin hole.

“M- m- master I do- don’t think I’ll be a- able to take wi- without more prepara-  _ Hrgh _ ” Wally’s panicked ramblings where cut off. Ralts quickly thrusted his small hips forward, spearing the tip inside the tiny hole. 

“ _ I don’t think I gave you permission to  _ ung  _ talk back to me. _ ” Ralts felt like it was trapped between pleasure and torture as the sheer tightness of the green-haired boy’s inexperienced as gripped him. He wanted more and nothing the little human could do would stop him.

He shifted the focus of his powers from his body to Wally’s. Encompassing the boy in a pink glow. Wally didn’t struggle as his master used his powers to lift his frozen form into the air but a wave of trepidation over took him as he was pulled back further onto his small master’s monstrous cock.

“ _ I’m not large enough yet to move properly so this will have to do. _ ” For a brief second before it was dashed away by Ralts’ psychic intrusions Wally felt fear. His mind faintly remembered that the Ralts line was a three stage evolution line, each being bigger than the last. However between the mental manipulation and the feeling of the last three quarters of the Pokemon’s twelve inch length forcing into his ass made him quick lose his train of thought.

“Master pl- please, you- you’re  _ urp _ too deep.” Wally tried to use what little movement his psychically locked body had to cover his mouth. The force of his master’s cock sheathing inside of him had made his stomach lurch and some of his master’s cum was trying to escape. He didn’t want to waste the Pokemon’s seed but Ralts was making it difficult. He could already feel a trickle of the warm fluid leaking down his chin.

“ _ And you’re enjoying every second of it. _ ” Ralts taunted cruelly. Having rewritten Wally’s ability to feel pain as pleasure during his ‘mental remodeling’ of the boy, he knew the boy couldn’t argue against him. It simply felt to good.

“ _ At least this part of you is honest. _ ” He used his powers to tweek the tip of Wally’s two inch hard cock. It jumped around as he used the boy as a sex toy, occasionally spraying its small load on the bed below.

“Master  _ ngh _ th- that’s not fair.” Wally tried to protest, the the constant battering of his insides left his mind scattered in pleasure. He wanted to tell his master that he was being too rough, that he was on the verge losing his mind. But each time he tried to speak he felt the words leave him. Each thrust he endure scattering his mind further.

“ _ And with this  _ ah  _ You. Are. MINE! _ ” The green-haired boy wanted to recoil as the small Psychic-type screamed within his mind, he would never get the chance. His mind, resolve, and any semblance of his past-self shattered as Ralts came. The Psychic-type moved his powers from holding the boy’s body to clenching onto the pleasure centers of his brain. 

Wally’s small cock weakly spasmed as he shot load after load onto his bed sheets. Ralts, fully sheathed inside the boy, came deep inside. Wally’s previously slightly bloated look changed until the boy looked like he was trying to hide a basketball in his stomach. The force of Ralts cumming caused cum to drip down Wally’s chin onto his chest.

Still inside the boy, Ralts collapsed to the bed. He was physically exhausted by his mind was still racing to capitalize on the new possibilities that had opened to him. 

“A- are we done for the night master?” Wally cooed weakly collapsing next to the Psychic-type, not daring to remove his master’s wondrous cock without permission.

“ _ Yes, _ ” the green-haired boy tried to remove Ralts length from his small, abused ass but his hands were stopped by Ralts’ powers, “ _ we may be done for now but I may decide I want to go again later, I think I shall stay right where I am for the moment. _ ”

Wally whimpered in pleasure as Ralts half-hard cock flexed inside him causing his inflated belly to shift a bit.

“ _ Tomorrow we shall be heading back to this ‘Pokemart’ you got my ball and the lube from, _ ” the mentally broken boy stared at his master in confusion, “ _ the young clerk, Emily I think she told you, seemed to understand what was going to happen and may even be… supportive of my ideas and might help ‘us’. After we get a few more balls, we shall go and ‘catch’ my brothers. _ ”

“What shall happen with them.”

“ _ You will indulge them just as you have me. _ ” The psychic-type flexed his cock again to drive home his point. Wally showed fear for a moment but nodded nonetheless, he didn’t want to disappoint his master.

\--Chapter end--


	6. A Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has made his way into Pewter ready to face the one of the first hurdles in his way.

The streets of Pewter was surprisingly quiet for what felt like midday. Few people were walking through the various cobblestone streets, many of their occupants being children running and playing. The group of four felt somewhat uncomfortable as they stepped into the city. The space between buildings were barely five or six feet, creating a false sense of claustrophobia as one paced the pathways of the city.

"I hadn't expected the building to be so squat." Came the nasally voice of Meowth. The cat Pokemon wasn't entirely wrong in his assessment. The tallest buildings in the city was the Gym and the fossil museum, standing over the other like small titans in comparison. The white walls of the buildings a stark contrast against the boring gray color that most of the city had.

"It's because of the large nearby population of Rock and Ground types, they tend to get rowdy and cause earthquakes when not happy." Jacks nose was buried in a Kanto travel guide he'd snagged from the Pokecenter as they left Viridian. "Apparently the Gym leader tries to keep them calm but things happen."

"Why not jus' move somewhere less volatile then?" 

"Who knows maybe there's sentimental reasons, rich mineral deposits, could be a number of reasons." The teen shrugged, coming to a stop as something off to the side of the road caught his eye. A man with dark weathered skin and a rather tacky Alolan shirt shirt sat on the side of the cobbled pathway. A ratty brown cloth laid on the ground before the man, several different shaped and sized rocks sat on top. 

"Oh ho hello there," the man's big, bushy, grey, and very fake mustache and beard ruffled wildly as he spoke. It looked like it belonged on a broom rather than someone's face, especially since the man's hair was deep tree brown color. "I see you're interested in my stones, each of them are quite rare and valuable I'll have you know."

James leaned forward, his hand cupped over his mouth and whispered into Jack's ear. "Look this guy is obviously running a scam, if you want something like an evolution stone you'd be better off waiting until we get to Saffron. They have verified stones for sale there."

The bluenette was obviously too loud as the man's fake facial hair twitched as he glared in annoyance.

"He may not have actual evolution stones, but I wouldn't count this out yet. Afterall." The teen reached down and flipped over two of the larger rocks. One of them had what looked like a large helmet-shaped shell on it while the other had a spiral shell.

"You might find some real treasure. I'll take this one, does… $50 sound good?" The man stared at Jack with a wide-eyed stare and nodded wordlessly. Handing over the money, the teen put the Dome fossil into his bag. Pointedly ignoring the stares his companions were giving him as he started walking again.

“So, what was that?” James voiced his confusion, the other two nodding in agreement with his question.

“That was me spending a meager amount of money for a future investment.”

“Ok but what was the investment? As far as I can tell you just bought an odd looking rock.”

“Yea, although tha’ guy looked pretty stumped that you’s picked that rock.” Meowth chimed in.

“Maybe it’s got something valuable inside, like diamond or something.” Jessie rubbed her hands together with a devious smirk on her face. She wanted to crack the stone open as fast as possible.

“It’s not so much what’s in the rock as it’s more of what the rock is.”

“And what is the rock?” James asked trying to bring the conversation back on point.

“A Pokemon fossil, a dome fossil to be entirely honest.” The glasses wearing teen flipped through the pages of his guide book until he came to Vermillion. “I’m hoping that after passing through Cerulean city that there’ll be a boat to Cinnabar from Vermillion.”

“Ay, ain’t that where the boss got’s Blai-  _ MHPH! _ ” The talking Normal-type was cut off as Jack slapped his hand over the Pokemon’s mouth. The look of strangely off-putting stoicism on the glasses wearing boy’s face sent shivers down Meowth’s spine as Jack eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

“One would think that this ‘boss’ of yours wouldn’t want his  _ dealings _ spilled out for everyone to hear.” 

“R-right, I’ll jus’ keeps that stuff to myself.”

“I think that would be a smart idea,” pivoting on his heel he continued towards the Pokecenter, “now hurry up, I want to crush Brock and be out of town by tomorrow morning.”

\-------

The trip to the Pokecenter was less out of necessity and more of Jack just making sure that his Pokemon were in top fighting shape. He didn't want his 'sure' win to slip from his grasp because he left it up to chance. The teen would never forgive himself if he lost to Brock and Horus sure as hell wouldn't let him live it down. If they ever met again.

That was another problem that Jack wanted to deal with quickly. He didn't know where his friend was or if he even ended up in the same time periods as him. The intellectually inclined teen vaguely remembered that the distortion world might have the ability to send people to different time periods and was just hoping he was remembering wrong. 

"Hey you!" A weasley voice yelled grabbing the small groups attention. The kid couldn't have been older than ten and was shorter than nearly all of them. The exception being Meowth.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't leave Pewter city until you beat Brock." The kid gave a self satisfied grin and pressed his hands to his brown short-clad hips. Jack twiched, pushing down the urge to strangle the boy. He recognized the boy as the only who would keep you from leaving Pewter unless you had Brock’s badge. "He's the strongest in the city and no one goes anywhere without his say so."

"Really, in the whole city?" The trio of rockets stared at their charge as he enthusiastically listened to the boy. Jack wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder in a show of what looked like comradery.

"Yup he never loses, never!"

"How about you tell me more as you take me to the gym. The fastest way you know, don't want to keep him waiting." The boy's eyes widened and his innocent smile seem to glow as he dragged Jack along.

"Here we can take this alleyway behind the Pokecenter and only be a block away." The Rockets stood still as the two passed them into the alleyway. If they hadn't watched Jack the entire time they would have missed his kind smile turn malicious. His unoccupied arm reaching out and grabbing a broken fence post that was laying against the side of the alley.

The empty thoroughfare grew eerily silent before the sound of solid wood meeting flesh and bone echoed from the alleyway. After a few moments the world hopper walked back out of the alleyway. The only evidence of what he had done was a small blood splatter that had accidentally hit the shoulder of his grey jacket.

“Well that’s done. Mmm I’m gonna need to replace this jacket.” He muttered to himself with a frown. Taking it off he rolled up the article of clothing around the bloodstain to keep it from spreading to his hands or the rest of his clothing.

“Y- you just-” James’ voice trailed off into a terrified squeak as his charge’s unamused gaze settled on him.

“Do you want to speak up? I d- d- don’t speak stutter.” 

“Uh no, i- its nothing.”

“Good, now stay here. I’m going to go borrow the Pokecenter’s washing machine and a bottle of bleach and then we’re going to go pay Brock a visit.” The three just slowly nodded as he walked back inside. His face changing from a cold glare to a kind smile as he addressed Nurse Joy.

“Okay, there’s no way in hell dis kid ain’t related to da boss,” Meowth lowly hissed to the other two, “maybe a nephew or a missing kid from a one-night stands or somet’in.”

“It could just be a coincidence.” James weakly tried to offer. While their cold, calculating, and downright terrifying attitude were similar. The man could help but feel they were missing a large piece of the puzzle that was Jack’s identity.

“James, you’ve seen the things he’s done since we’ve joined him. There has to be some connection there.” 

"I'm not saying there isn't some resemblance in their actions. I'm saying that we shouldn't jump to conclusions that might be false." His eyes slid back and forth between his teammates, "imagine how the boss will react if we're wrong."

The two twitched as images of how Giovanni would 'deal' with them ran through their minds. Both decided to keep their mouth's shut unless Giovanni asked, it was better than the alternative.

"There now we can leave." Jack's voice caught them off guard as he walked out of the Pokecenter. The long sleeves of his black thermal shirt where bunched up over his elbows.

"Eh uh where's da jacket?" 

"In a washing machine with two bottles of bleach. Anymore pointless questions?" The silence was telling, "good, let's go."

\-------

Much like the bland and uninspired look of the rest Pewter, the inside of the gym wasn't much different. Most Gym leaders chose to sculpt their chosen battlefields to be intricate landscapes that could be mistaken for real world places. The Pewter Gym had none of that.

A simple flat dirt field bordered by two metal bleachers filled the floor of the large building. Blinding stage lights bathed the field and Jack was vaguely sure if the floor was a brighter color than brown he'd be blinded.

"Halt there, are you challengers?" The nasally voice made Jack's eye twitch. The Rocket trio took a large step away from him remembering what happened to the kid from moments ago. " _ Hmph _ Just some bloat-headed kid trying to challenge Brock. I'll take you on, you're light-years away from beating him."

The world hopper's face scrunched up in anger before taking a deep calming breath. "Fine, I'll deal with you really quick. This shouldn't take longer than five minute."

In a flash Mankey was on the field, crashed her fists against the ground as the boy sent out a Geodude. A cocky smirk on his face as his Pokemon readied itself to fight the small monkey.

\-------

The trainer’s last Pokemon, a Sandshrew, collapsed to the ground. Mankey standing over it, dusting off her fur. The Monkey Pokemon was more agitated than normal that the fight had been too easy.

"H-how, I was trained by Brock, there was no way you could have beat me." He glared at Jack, a finger pointing accusingly at the teen. "You must be cheating, I-"

"Enough, George go check on your brother's." A stern voice snapped through the room, the boy looked back to where the voice came from. A look of sad admonishment ghosted over the boy’s face before he scurried off past the young man and out the back. 

“Sorry about that. He’s a good kid but sometimes he can be a bit much.” Brock exasperatedly grumbled and turned back to Jack. Giving the challenger a once over, he walked over to the spot the younger boy had just vacated. Rolling a shrunken Pokeball about in his hand.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and assume that you are Brock?” The unmistakable features of the gym leader where had to miss but Jack felt it was better to make sure. Better than having people ask him questions that he didn’t want to answer.

“That I am, and I’m guessing you’re here to challenge me for the Boulder badge.” With a swift nod he looked from Jack to the rocket trio. “And them? While I am capable of two or three battles a day, I need at least an hour or two between matches to heal my Pokemon.”

“They are travelling companions, I met them in Viridian and we decided to travel together. The road can be a rather lonesome place after all, better to have someone to talk to than to feel isolated.” A flimsy half-truth but the young man seem to buy it as his eyes shifted back. Lingering on Jessie’s more mature form for a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Seeing as you have a Mankey, you’re at least more prepared than most kids that come bumbling through here. I can’t be bothered to count the amount of times that a kid with two or four Rattata come through here only to whine when he loses.” Pausing his small rant he took a deep breath before focusing again. “I saw that last match, that’s some good training you’ve done but can it hold up. Now before we continue, do you know the basic rules for official league matches?”

“Having not been in one before, I’d say no.”

“Great  _ sigh, _ I’ll make this quick. First, no items, this ranges from potions to ability boosters. Second, switching Pokemon, Gym leaders may not switch Pokemon unless ours has fainted. You on the other hand can switch Pokemon when yours faint or when mine does, you can’t switch them mid combat. And finally if the Gym leader or a referee says the match is over then all combat stops, if you try to go further after that you will be disqualified from the current year’s Gym challenge and levied with fines. Understood, good let’s begin.”

“Geodude let’s rock!” He sent out the floating rock. It flexed for a moment before readying for combat. “You should send out your first Pokemon.”

Jack looked at his Mankey who pounded her fists against the floor in a basic battle dance. She was fired up and ready to go since the last fight had been a slaughter. “No, I think Mankey here is good to go.”

“Very well, let the battle commence. Geodude use-”

“Get in close and bring it down with a low kick.” Jack interrupted the man, quickly taking charge of the battle’s tempo. The white furred monkey rushed across the field and slammed her leg across the Rock-type’s face. Sending it recoiling backwards in pain.

“Defense curl quick and then use Rock Polish.” Pushing away the thoughts of pain. Geodude tightly wrapped its arms around itself, dropping its floating body closer to the ground. The action made it much harder to hurt the Pokemon but it also reduced its movement. It didn’t seem to mind the drawback as it began to rub itself on the floor until its stone carapace was soft and shiny.

“Test the defenses, a light scratch should do.” Mankey was much more cautious in her approach. Trying to hit and run as she raked her claws across her opponents skin. Barely dodging out of the way as Geodude lunged forward with the full force of its small frame.

“Retaliate with a low kick.” The Rock-type grunted as the small monkey’s leg snapped out and smashed against the somewhat protective barrier of its arms. Dropping its arms, Geodude tried to lash out at its attacker only to catch a second Low Kick to the face. Sending it skidding across the floor into blissful unconsciousness.

“Impressive, you managed to win without getting. But can you keep it up?” Brock asked as he returned his fainted Pokemon, grabbing the second ball from his hip. 

In the stands the rocket trio were watching with varying levels of disbelief. They’d all seen the monster that Bulbasaur could be when it dominated a battle. But to see that the teen could bring several Pokemon to that level true spoke of how terrifying he could be. Sure he had used the Fighting-type in some of the battles he fought in the forest, most of those ended in an attack or two though.

“I’m switching out Mankey.” Said Pokemon disappeared in the traditional flash of red.

“Very well, on the count of three send out your next Pokemon. One, two, three!” As soon as the words left the young man’s mouth the two released their next Pokemon. On one size a snake-like creature made of boulders that towered over the field rose to its full height. Staring down its opponent much like a predator would a prey.

On the other side Bulbasaur looked up at it with a look of almost long suffering boredom. Almost as if the small Grass-type had already written off the outcome of this battle as nothing more than a forgone conclusion.

“Of course you’d have another counter,” Brock grumbled to himself. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he raised his arm high. “Let the battle begin!”

“Rock tomb, don’t let him gain ground.” With an almost deafening roar that shook the window panes, Onix swiped out its tail. Uprooting the rocks, dirt, and sediment that made up the field and coiling the enclosure of stone around the Grass-type. Before it could squeeze it closed, trapping Bulbasaur, the smaller Pokemon shot two of its vines down at the floor launching it into the air. It landed upon the makeshift platform that the Rock-type inadvertently made.

“Mmm seems like someone’s scared of little old me.”

“More like cautious.” 

“Fair enough, Vine whip and keep moving. Don’t let it catch you.” Bulbasaur nodded and one of it’s vines lashed across Onix’s body making it grow in anger.

“Tackle, crush it under your weight.” The rock-type reared back and smashed its head down on Bulbasaur’s perch as it lurched out of the way. Smacking another vine across the face as it made an escape. Roaring again the rock snake barreled after the small Pokemon, just missing another tackles as Bulbasuar was able to turn faster than it could.

“Enough, Rock throw!” Brock was angry from how the small grass dino was making a fool of his Pokemon. 

Onix slammed its head back into the floor and pulled a large stone from below the ground with its jaw. With a jerk of its head, the rock was flung at Bulbasaur with deadly accuracy. It never hit its target.

Two vines held the improvised projectile aloft in the air before reducing it to pebbles by  _ squeezing _ it.

“Bulbasaur end this, Vine Whip.” The two vines blurred into action and wrapped around the head of the Onix. In a single, smooth motion Bulbasaur shifted and sent the Larger Pokemon flying into the wall of the Gym. The metal walls groaned in objection before growing silent as its unintended payload crashed to the floor below.

When the dust cleared, Onix was obviously unconscious as it laid unmoving.

Brock said nothing as he stormed past Jack and Bulbasaur. Pausing just long enough to toss the teen a badge and a small brownish disk.

“I’m gonna name you Atlas.” Jack chuckled as he turned back to his Pokemon, rubbing its head before returning him to his ball. He could hear the sound of Brock doing the same behind him as he gestured for his companions to follow him out of the gym. 

As he walked out the front door, George ran back into the room. “Big brother I can’t find Jeffery.”

\-------

Yellowish grey plains covered in a few bits of tall grass and trees wasn’t visually different from the uninspired color pallet of Pewter city. But route three didn’t feel anywhere near as claustrophobic. The open planes of the route felt endless in comparison and it showed on the relieved faces of the group.

“I’d say t’at went well.” Meowth tried to stay positive as they left the town. It was evening already and he wasn’t particularly enthused to sleep outside when they could have been happily sleeping in the comfort of a Pokecenter. He knew it was a little spoiled of his to complain about such a small thing but he didn’t really care.

“No, other than the psycho’s one-sided slaughter of a battle that entire experience was-” The steam behind Jessie’s tirade was knocked from her as the ‘psycho’ in question turned and nailed her with a piercing glare. Suddenly feeling very small, she hid behind James. The bluenette wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and simply waited for Jack to speak.

“Yes I’m aware that I may have overreacted with that kid.” The three rockets slowly nodded in agreement, “but I’m quite sure you all are happier that it was him instead of one of you…  _ Correct _ ?”

“Yeah fuck that kid,” James tried to add levity to the conversation. The mere tension the monstrous trainer had caused with his words was suffocating. The last thing he needed was for one of his friends to try something stupid and get them killed by someone, possibly, high above their skill class.

The man’s action seemed to make the teen realize what he was doing. He sighed and the tension disappeared like dust in the wind. “Look I apologize that we had to vacate Pewter quickly. If we’re quick, there’s a Pokecenter at the end of this route with soft beds for all of us.”

“Well why didn’t ya says so, let’s go.” The normal-type cheered as it charged off further down the route.

The next couple of hours passed in relative silence as they traveled the path. The occasional trainer popping out of the woodwork to challenge him with cookie cutter strategies of trying to overwhelm the opponent with numbers. Each of them fell with precise strikes that took their ‘plans’ apart. Out of all of them only two really stood out.

A kid with a deceptively strong and fast Spearow that nearly dropped Mankey before it realized what was attacking her. Clever maneuvering and getting the bird caged in the branches of tree had seen that Pokemon done in. The other was a teenage girl with a Jigglypuff, the powdery pink puffball was raised to tank hits like Bulbasaur was but without his versatility. Said Grass-type had quickly closed the gap between them and got off a sleep powder before the pink terror could start singing.

With what felt like a marathon of incompetence out of the way, they finally made it to the Pokemon center that sat on the precipice of Mt.Moon. The crater riddled mountain was definitely taller than what the game would lead one to believe. Only being beaten in height by Mt.Silver which people could still see from Moon’s base despite its home in Johto.

The group felt stress fall from their shoulders as they passed through the sliding doors of the building. The warm ambient lighting piled onto their fatigue as the events of the day began to catch up and wear on them. Barely stopping at the desk to drop of Pokemon for healing and grabbing room keys.

"I'll see you three in the morning." Jack's tone brokered no argument as he passed them one key but kept the other, disappearing up the stairs. 

\-------

“Is this going to become a recurring theme if we stay with you?” Jessie groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The trio’s charge had started banging on their door as soon as the sun has risen. None of them were morning people and the fact that the teen seemed to wake up at eight in the morning like clockwork went against what they saw as natural.

“I don’t sleep more than I need to.” He stated simply as he munched on a few pieces of bacon. “I’d also like to get as far away from Pewter after what happened yesterday.”

“Ya mean what you’s did yest’rday,” the normal-type sniped. The morning grogginess making him more emboldened to making snide comments towards Jack. 

Said teen didn’t reply but merely gave the cat an annoyed side glance. Rationalizing that while James and Jessie had tempers, the two were smart enough to keep their comments to themselves when around people they saw as threatening to them. Meowth didn’t grasp this act of self-preservation unless the other two were focused enough to stop him from speaking.

“Mt.Moon should take us several hours to make it to the other side and another half a day to Celadon city. If we’re lucky and quick, we should be in the next town by noon tomorrow.”

“You’ve taken this route before I assume?” James took point in the conversation to keep the others from saying something regrettable. The bluenette didn’t feel sorry for Meowth. The cat had decided to stay up most of the night playing on the room computer instead of getting sleep like he and Jessie had. Any complaints the Normal-type had were on its own head.

Jessie on the other had kept fidgeting with her hair. Unlike the day prior where they had been too terrified to sleep and gotten ready hours before they needed to meet the teen. Jessie had less than four minutes to be ready and out the door of the Pokecenter with the rest of them. Hence why her dark crimson hair fell like a curtain around her shoulders. The usual well kept bun hairstyle nowhere to be seen, worrying her that her well kept hair might get damaged.

Out of the entire group he was the most well off. Having been the only one to think ahead and pack clothes for different climates and terrain. Meowth didn’t need to change and Jessie’s sundress was barely acceptable for trekking through a mountain. If only because it would keep her cool and wouldn’t restrict movement too much. Jack on the other hand hadn’t changed his clothes at all. James wasn’t sure if this was out of not having anything to change into or personal reasons but it didn’t seem to bother the teen.

“No, I’ve never really been outside of Pallet and Viridian. I’m just copying what the travel guide says.” The rocket trio just stared at him, flabbergasted at his brazen statement.

“S- so we could get lost going through there.” Jessie almost yelled as she pointed at the mouth of a cave that lead into the mountain.

“Mmm I don’t believe so.”

“And what makes you so sure?!”

“Not entirely sure, I’d say I have a gut feeling about it.” His tone was amused as he tilted his guide book slightly so they could see the pages over his shoulder. The pages were covered in a depiction of the cave’s layout and a ‘how to’ guide for making getting to the other side quickly.

The group quickly made their way inside the cave, eyes adjusting to the lowlight that filled the cavern. The air of the cavern was dry and smelt stale despite only being a couple dozen feet in. Footsteps echoed back like small explosives against the walls.

Jack was on edge the further they strode into the depths of the mountain. They were yet to see or run into any rocket grunt and that made him cautious. He didn't know if his companions were privy to the actions of their organization now that they were stuck with him, but coming out and asking if there was any rocket activity in the cave seemed like an unwise action.

Without warning the sound of a large blast rocked the cavern. The floor beneath their feet shuddered and heaved before collapsing. Jessie and James were just far enough away to jump back, unscathed from the falling floor. Jack and Meowth didn't have the same luck as the others as they fell to the darkened floors below. 

"Damn it!" Jack's voice faded away the further he fell into the darkness.

\-------

With pained heavy breathes the teen sat up from his fallen prone position. A few feet from him laid the unconscious form of the Normal-type that fell with him. 

"Out of the three of you that could have fallen, it had to be you." He griped as he got to his feet. Mentally thanking Giratina for small mercies as he noticed a small electronic wall torch providing a little light. There was one nailed into the wall every couple of ten feet and they didn't provide much light but it was enough to see.

A feeling of cold fear settled on him like a cloak as the weight of him being alone, lost in a cave, hit him like a ton of bricks. The stone wall around him seemed to flex forward, closing in like a tomb. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to center himself. Reaching to his belt, he let Bulbasaur free from his ball.

"Bulba?"

"We got separated from the others so I require you to be out and act like a scout for me so we don't get surprised. Can you do that?" Jack was doing his best to keep from shaking. The walk ways of Pewter city had nothing on how the cavern was needling at his claustrophobia. 

"Saur!" The little Grass-type exclaimed happily. Wandering around the area and using his vines to poke and prod at the area's he couldn't easily see. 

"Now what to do with you." Turning back to the still unconscious form of Meowth. In the low little he could barely see a thin streak on the top of the cat's head leading towards the ground. Running his finger along it, it took less than a few seconds to figure out that the warm, wet streak was blood.

"Great so not only are you passed out  _ and _ completely useless if you did wake up. But you also my have a concussion or something worse." Jack grumbled angrily, rubbing his forehead to try and stave of his worsening headache. "At this point it would be better to put you out of your misery and just deal with the consequ-"

His eyes widened as he trailed off, a devious yet twisted idea forming in his mind. Out of the three charged to follow him, Jack recognized that Meowth was the brash one that didn't really think any sort of plans through. Jessie was just behind him but the Normal-type was definitely the worse of the three. Him going 'missing' would make managing the other two much easier.

"Such a shame that you got lost when we fell, but accidents happen." The teen's sickly-sweet tone didn't come close to his actions as he moved towards a mound of fallen rocks. With a bit of work he managed to heft one over his head and trudge towards Meowth's unassuming form. The rock itself was about half the size of the Pokemon.

"I'm afraid your usefulness has… run out." He let the large rock slipped from his fingers and slammed onto the Normal-type. The sound of stone impacting flesh and then a sickening splat reverberated off the walls before the tunnel grew silent. 

A satisfied smirk never left his face as he gathered the few items for the floor that had fallen from his pack when he fell. 

Bulbasaur, having returned from scouting the surrounding area, stared on in curiosity and a fair bit trepidation. It heard his master’s final words to the now crushed Pokemon and was worried if there would ever be a day when that happened to him. 

The teen seemed to notice the Grass-type’s sudden cautiousness and cursed at himself for being careless. Walking over and shakily collapsing to a knee, he started soothingly rubbing the small Pokemon’s head. “Don’t worry buddy, he falls under much different circumstances than you do. I can tell you’re going to grow big and strong. The Onix from earlier was merely a stepping stone for you.”

The words looked to have the desired effect as the plant dino calmed down and leaned into the hand scratching his head. After a few moments of giving his starter affection, Jack decided it was time to move on and hopefully figure out what the hell made that blast noise. Before he stood back up the trainer noticed an interesting rock the size of his fist next to his foot.

Grabbing it, he held it up to the light of the wall sconce. It looked to be made of obsidian but as the light cascaded over it a rainbow of colors reflected off its surface. Knowing that there was no way the rock was just some normal sediment he put it into his pack.

Trekking through the lowly lit tunnels of the mountain was a draining experience for Jack as his claustrophobia got worse with each step they progressed. A single vine wrapped around his hand kept him from devolving into a full blown panic attack.

Travelling through the winding tunnels of Mt. Moon, the trainer hoped his small companion knew where he was going. Although the travel guide wasn’t damaged in the fall. Its map didn’t help when you don’t know where you were to begin with. The feeling of being lost in what felt like an endless maze was awful and the occasional earthquake caused by what sounded like explosions didn’t help.

After walking for what felt like hours the two came to a large antichamber. The walls of the room looked like it had been carved away and smoothed out by the mountain’s denizens over the decades. The floor of the room was radically different from the rest of the room. Littered craters, it looked more like dirty swiss cheese.

A few people in black uniforms ambled about the room, each of them was carrying a shovel like one would a baseball bat. Jack quietly stood by the entrance to the chamber and watched as one of the people found something on the floor.

“Got another one over here, everybody back up.” The guy shouted to the rest of the room as they rapidly scrambled away from him. He lifted his shovel and quickly swung it down on something Jack couldn’t see from where he was standing. The man booked it away as whatever he swung at began to glow and after a few seconds, exploded. When the dust settled the group started sifting through the rocks that were dislodged by the blast.

“Remember you idiots, we need four more of those fucking chunks if we don’t want the bossy to get pissy at us like the other three idiots who were supposed to be doing this shit.” The man who set of the explosion raved at the others, prompting them to go faster.

“So this is what the boss would have had us doing if we did run into you.” Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as James whispered next to him. He had to take several deep breaths so he wouldn’t lash out and smack the blue haired man across the face for startling him while his nerves were already frayed.

“Where the hell did- you know what, not important at the moment. Do either of you know what the hell they’re looking for?” The teen took a few seconds to look around them confused, “and where the hell is the mouthy one?” 

“We thought he was with you, you both fell when that explosion collapsed the floor.” Jessie looked over his shoulder as she spoke, hoping the see the Normal-type following right behind the teen. But all that was there was the long low lit tunnel.

“So you didn’t see him at all?”

“No, maybe he regained consciousness before I did and tried to find you guys.” Jack bluffed with a shrug. Bulbasaur chirped from next to his leg, agree with his trainer. Jessie accepted the explanation fairly easy but James had an unreadable expression on his face. Jack put aside the man’s reaction for now and refocused on the rank and file rocket grunts still milling about.

“What are they looking for?”

“Chunks of moonstone ore.” James explained, knowing that the prior conversation wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Even if the stones don’t affect many Pokemon, evolutionary stones are still worth quite a bit. Especially to those who want them put in jewelry for a unique look.”

The mention of the comet-brought stones reminded Jack of the stone chunk now sitting at the bottom of his own bag. Pulling out the fist sized chunk he held it in front of the bluenette’s face. “I’m guessing these are what the chunk’s look like?”

“I’m not even going to question where you found that-”

“Good, how much would this be worth?”

“A rock that size would be worth about three or four grand.” It surprised the two when instead of James answering, Jessie spoke up. “What, I’m not stupid you know.”

“I’m aware, neither of you are. But I’m largely unsure about where your areas of intelligence lie.” The teen immediately tried to soothe the woman to keep her from yelling, alerting the others in the room. She continued to glower at him but said nothing else.

“Sidestepping that minefield, Why are you curious about the price?” Jame shuddered as his teammate turned her gaze to him. 

“Because, as you ironically mentioned, they are all standing in a minefield  _ and _ a goldmine at the same time.” Jack pointed towards the group of grunts. Around them sat many more of the bumps in the ground that looked like what the one grunt smacked with his shovel.

"So what, you gonna go out there, join them in what they're doing and hope they let you keep some of the loot?" James looked at the teen with something akin to disappointment. Expecting a much more intelligent plan comparing to some of the others he had done.

"Fuck no, if I want it I'm taking the whole lot. Not a few measly chunks." The brunette growled lowly before motioning Bulbasaur forward. A small twinge of fear shoots through him as the vine that had been wrapped around his and let go. "Try and sneak as close as you can to them and then use vine whip on a few of the bumps aroun-"

"Geodude" James interrupted.

"What?"

"They're sleeping Geodude, if you wake one violently they tend to use Self-Destruct as hair trigger reaction to keep themselves safe."

"... I'm just going to pretend that sleeping suicide bomber make sense in some way and ignore that that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 

"I never said they were smart, it's just what they do."

"Nevermind that. Atlas I need you to sneak over and smack the biggest ones you can find near them, understand?" The Grass-type nodded and skittered off. Using the explosion scattered rocks as cover, Bulbasaur managed to get within three meters of the group before one of the grunts who had decided to take a quick break spotted him.

"Hey look over here," he shouted out drawing the rest of the groups attention. None of them noticed as Bulbasaur's vines crept over to two bumps on either side of the group, both of which were easily twice as big than any of the others around. 

"It's one of them rare Pokemon that the Professor's is supposed ta' hand out." 

"Well what the fuck is it doin'' down 'ere?"

"How's the fuck am I supposed to know, maybe it escaped or somethin'."

"Well grab it, the boss will surely be happy if we-" The group's bickering was cut off as the Grass-type's vines reared up and smacked the two bumps as hard as they could. Booking it away as fast as his little legs could carry him as they immediately lit up. 

The rocket grunts tried to run as well but started tripping over each other in panic. One managed to jump away from the rest only to let out a terrified yelp as she noticed she landed on top of one of the glowing Pokemon.

The entire room shook as the explosions went off. The screams of the group cutting off as they were engulfed by the blast. When the dust settled it looked like the aftermath of a war zone under shelling. Blood covered the ground like a paint spill. Burnt and singed body parts were scattered across the floor making the entire area look straight out of a horror movie.

Jack and the Rocket duo stared at the aftermath of the explosions in mute silence. Horror reflected on James and Jessie's face where Jack merely looked on in slight shock.

"Huh I didn't think it would actually do that much damage." Jack muttered to himself as he walked towards the remains, careful to watch where he stepped. Much like the grunts had been, the teen sifted through the scattered rubble as well as any pockets or bags he could find.

“And what the hell did you think would happen?!” The rocket duo exclaimed as they watched him find several more moonstone chunks.

“I thought the blast would render them unconscious, not giblets.” He looked around confused before shoving aside of some of the rocks that covered the Pokemon at the bottom of the recent crater, “Ah that would explain it… Oops.”

At the bottom of the crater was the singed, unconscious form of a Graveler.

“T-that’s all you have to say?!” James yelled at the world hopper, outraged. He marched towards the teen. Sidestepping and dodging around the many craters and half buried Rock-types until he was face to face with Jack.

“Those were people and the  _ most  _ you could say about your actions is  _ OOPS _ ?!”

“They were human? Huh I thought they were a bunch of cleverly dressed Mr.Mimes.” Chuckling to himself at what he felt was a clever joke. Jack wasn’t prepared for when the man grabbed him by the collar and tried to pull him into the air. 

“They had friends, families, and now they will never know what happened to them.” He outright hissed in anger. The teen’s brazen disregard for killing people pushing him to his boiling point. A fog of red haze falling over his own senses.

The mood of the room quickly shifted as Jack’s demeanor slipped from jovial and joking to stoic. “I guess there’s a spine buried in there after all. All you need to do to find it is piss you off.”

“Wha-” The odd sentence threw the bluenette for a loop, knocking him from his rage. He didn’t get to think about it for too long. 

Jack’s larger hands clamped down on James’ and squeezed. The sheer pain from the pressure alone sent the taller man to his knees as he tried to pull his hands away. The situation reminding him exactly why he, Jessie, and Meowth had been terrified of the teen when they first met.

“Last I checked you were tasked with watching me and reporting your findings to your boss and yet you are making it difficult for me to want your company at all.” Glancing over his shoulder, the teen nailed Jessie with a glare. Freezing her in place, a rock held high over her head. “I would suggest you think through your next actions  _ clearly. _ ”

Jessie tossed the rock to the side prompting Jack to let James go. As the man got back to his feet it left the three starring off at each other, daring one another to make a move.

“I- I think- in the next town we’re going to split ways for a while. We’ll be back but for now we need to find Meowth.” James gritted out between clenched teeth. Pushing passed Jack, Jessie followed right behind him as he stormed to where he believed the exit.

The teen ignored their departure in favor of grabbing more of the chunks he could vaguely see in the dim light. Almost an hour passed before he felt he had searched thoroughly enough to move on.

\-------

Finally emerging from the cavernous depths of Mt.Moon. The claustrophobic weight lifting from his shoulders as the first breath of fresh air filled his lungs. 

Surprised to see the sun still high above. The teen decided to hurry along to quickly make it into town before nightfall. Approaching the city he could hear two people yelling at each other. Vaguely he recognized the voices that were yelling back and forth.

“I don’t give a flying fuck why  _ you _ say she’s here. I want to hear it from my sister’s mouth!” Walking around a line of hedges, Jack wanted to bury his head into one of the nearby fence posts as he saw who was shouting. The familiar brunette forms of Red and Blue stood in front of each other, looking ready to strangle each other. Just past them stood Green and, surprisingly, Blue’s sister daisy. 

Both Green and Daisy were ignoring the two in favor of talking to each other. Daisy laughing at some sort of comment or joke that the younger girl made.

“I said, I asked her to join me and she agreed. I don’t see why she has to get your permission to do as she wants!” Red shouted back at his ‘friend, his own face reddening in anger.

“I’m butting in because you’re going to get her in trouble asshat!” Blue grabbed the other teen by his collar and pulled him close. The action drawing both young women's attention as Blue whispered harshly in Red’s ear. “ _ She’s older than you and if someone tells a Jenny then she could get arrested. _ ”

“Blue!” Said teen flinched as his sister stalked towards him and pulled him off of Red with surprising strength. Cowering a bit as she held him half a foot off the ground, her glare pierced him through to his soul. 

“You have no business in meddling with my decisions… and I’m only fucking seventeen you dick.” Deciding to get some revenge on her brother. She held him a bit higher until his hips cleared the height of the fence before pushing him over it. He let out a brief scream as he fell before coming to an abrupt stop as he hit the surface of the river that bordered the pathway.

He sputtered and yelled for help as he splashed about the water. Red, Daisy, and Green all laughed as he did. It took a few moments for the struggling teen to realize he was sitting in the river bed and the water was only a foot or so deep.

Lazily floating down the river, an Abra looked at the fuming boy before laughing at him in its own way.

“Shut the fuck up all of you!” He was nearly shrieking in anger as he tried to use the fence to get back on solid ground. He didn’t have much success as his wet shoes kept slipping on the river bank.

As the four continued to laugh at his misfortune, three of them on the verge of collapsing. Blue angrily lashed out at the Abra that was floating past. It let out a small psychic push putting it just out of his reach, its laughter dying away to glare at the teen angrily.

“Uh Blue I don’t think that was a good-”

“Fuck off!” Blue shouted back, turning away from the annoyed Psychic-type. He once again tries to climb back over the fence. But a thin shroud of pink energy covers him as he does so.

“Oh this won’t end well,” Daisy muttered. The three on the shore watched on as the teen was launched into the air in a burst of psychic power. Easily clearing the rooftops of Cerulean as he flew into the inner workings of the city.

“It was lovely talking to you Green but I need to go save my idiot brother.” Daisy grabbed Red’s backpack and dragged him behind her as he continued to giggle.

“Well that was interesting to watch.” Jack chuckled, approaching Green. If his sudden appearance startled her she didn’t show it as she merely turned to him with an amused smirk.

“Well, well, well. Look what the Meowth dragged in.” She greeted him almost missing as he slightly twitch. The action confusing her. “So how are you doing?”

“Fairly well. I managed to beat Brock and a few of those under him quite easily. Managed to gain the interest of a rather powerful trainer. Got my hands on some cool stone and even helped someone on their way.” He replied as upbeat as he could.

“Ooh a powerful trainer, can I ask-” The two stopped and stared at Jack's bag as it started to vibrate. An odd melodic noise sounding from within.

“Expecting a call?”

“I didn’t even think I had anyone’s number, or a phone.”

“It’s your Pokedex, they have phones built in standard nowadays.” Jack pulled the device from his bag. He stared at it with wide eyes, reading the text on the screen several times. He was hesitant to answer the Pokedex.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

"I- uh, yeah." Sliding his finger across the screen, he held the device up to his ear.

"Hello… Horus."

\--Chapter End--

 


	7. Starting Rock Steady

Bar the low humming of the streetlights and occasional pedestrian. The walk back to the Pokemon center was quiet but nowhere near as peaceful as he would have wanted. Horus made sure to walk just behind Zinnia as they walked. Knowing it would be foolish to expect her not to try something if he took his eyes off her.  
Every so often her hands would twitch and the teen felt his sense of danger, honed by being near Jack, flare wildly before settling down. As much as he liked the girl. She was currently bad for his heart as damn near every movement she made set him off. It was a small blessing when they made it back to the center and the room he'd reserved for the night.  
"We're here, now talk," She demanded. Turning and pushing him. Despite her small and lithe form compared to his, she showed quite a bit of strength as the shove pushed Horus three full feet onto the bed.  
Righting himself and staring her down, Horus carefully mulled over his word. "And where, pray tell, do you wish for me to start?" He tried to reel back on the sarcasm as to not agitate her further. But when he used it daily for as long as he could remember, sarcasm tends to be the default sound of his voice.  
"I would sugge-" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Was that Dratini a planted Pokemon to lure me out again."  
"No."  
"Did you know I was going to be there?"   
"Nope."  
"... Did you know I was a draconid when we first ran into each other?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" She observed him carefully for any sign that he might lie to her.  
A wide, almost delirious looking smile spread across Horus' face as he finally stood from his spot on the bed. Being around average height he didn't come closer to towering over her. But the odd feel of his presence alone made her take a cautious step away from him.  
"That my dear is a much more complex answer than what you want to mixed up with." A small part of Horus wanted to say he had at least warned her away from his plans. To escape the chaos he was planning on bringing to as many as possible.  
The draconid looked at him confused for a moment before readopting her look of cold determination. "Try me."  
"I'm not from here."  
"... and, so what you're from a different region. How does that answer-"  
"No, I'm not from this plane of existence as a whole. I was brought here by a… let's call it an 'experiment' gone wrong." There was no way, in any world, that Horus Wulf was going to admit that he was eaten by a demonic sauce pan because his friend tried to summon a demon. He didn't have dignity or a whole lot of self-respect but by Giratina he had his pride. "When a friend and I came too, we were in the reverse world and Lord Giratina gave us an ultimatum."  
"You expect me to believe that you spoke to Lord Giratina?" Horus wasn't a fan of how this was going. To be fair, he didn't have a way to prove he had spoken to the Pokemon equivalent of Satan but he wasn't lying either. A rarity for him.  
"Yes, he gave me a mission to accomplish and I plan to, to the best of my ability. I-"  
"Lemme guess, Lord Giratina wants you to 'gather the various draconid clans under his dark power and lead them into a new era' or some cliche shit like that." The teen had to admit that if it weren't for the fact she'd probably deck him. He would be applauding at the sheer level of sarcasm she leveled at him in that sentence. The tone was exceptionally sold by almost indifferent and bored look she matched it with.  
"Nothing as boringly machiavellian as that. Though that would be an interesting cog in the larger plan. Are you aware of what happens to souls when someone passes on?" By the way her bored look sharpened and focused on him, he knew he had her.  
"They pass on to be reincarnated into either a Pokemon or a human. Immediately if they've been 'good' and pass through Arceus' domain. Or after a penance if they pass through Giratina's." Horus wanted to be surprised that even in another dimension, the basic ideology of chirstianity existed. But with the various things he had experienced thus far in his life. It would take much more than this to shake him.  
"There's… more to it than that but to make a long story short. Arceus hasn't sat within his domain for millenia at this point, Dialga and Palkia have been resting on the laurels that Arceus laid the groundwork for. This greatly displeases Lord Giratina so he sent me and a compatriot of mine to ebb the tide of souls in his favor."  
"H- how do you plan on doing that?"  
"Why my dear," Zinnia backed away from him as he sauntered closer until her back was pressed against the wall of the room. He knew he had her reeling on the back foot and wasn't willing to give up the ground he had painstakingly taken. "I plan on doing it by spreading the three things that I'm the most capable of. Chaos, madness, and destruction to wherever I go. Giratina gave me the tools to do so by giving me an entire life and history in this world."  
By this point Horus was fully aware he looked like a mad man in her eyes. A mental ward patient slipped his watchers and escaped to the public to wreak havoc. But she started down this pathway and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down from the challenge.  
Every soul has a price. The question wasn't what or how much. No the true question was when, and he was laying everything out for her to choose.  
"Say, say that I believe you. That all of this isn't some absurd lie that your spinning to the best of your ability so I don't simply turn you into dragon snacks. N- not that I believe you." If it were humanly possible, Horus' toothy grin would have widened. "You still haven't answered my main question. How did you know I'm a draconid?"  
“Ah, that's a much simpler answer. Where I’m from this world is nothing more than a series of… stories? Yeah that sounds right.”   
“Stories, so like legends?”  
“... Yes let’s go with that. There are stories about what happens in each region, you are tied to the current fate of this region.” Zinnia stared at him incredulously.  
“How am I important to anything that’s going on?” She asked almost suspiciously. Horus grinned as if his eyes could pierce into her soul, as if he knew she was feeding information to Magma about Groudon’s location and abilities. But his next sentence gave her the impression he was allowing her to keep her secret on a whim.  
“Aqua and Magma are attempting to awaken Kyogre and Groudon.”  
“I know what they’re planning I’m hoping that by waking one of them it will bring Rayquaza down.”  
“For the meteor I assume?”  
“You know about- you know what, at this point it doesn’t actually surprise me. Yes I’m hoping that Rayquaza will be able to stop it.”  
“You are aware that one won’t be enough right.” He lied to her through his teeth. “Rayquaza won’t appear unless both of them are awakened.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not sure but I’m going to follow the information I have. Which means I’m going to get some sleep, beat Roxanne in the morning to get some money in my pocket, and then meet with the head of Devon corp.”   
"Sounds like you have a busy day."  
"Quite, so unless you feel like joining me." He gestured to the small bed while wiggling his eyebrows in a joking manner. It wasn't the best attempt to break the tension in the room. but it did work a little if the small smile Zinnia had was anything to go by.  
"I think I'll pass for now," She replied with no small amount of humor in her voice. "But I do think I'll be here in the morning. If half of what you say is true then things around you are about to be very exciting."  
\-------  
As ecstatic as Horus was as he fell asleep, it didn't come easy to him. By the time the sun had risen. The teen felt like he tried to run a marathon in his sleep.  
"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine th-"  
"Shhh." He pressed a finger to the draconid's lips as he walked passed her down the stairs. Not stopping until he reached one of the three coffee makers the Pokecenter had available.   
Zinnia watched in silent incredulity as he ghosted around, boiling water, pouring the scalding liquid into a cup, and then setting a tea bag from his pack into it. With a deep breath of the aroma that permeated from the cup he took a sip and turned towards her. It was almost like there was a different person standing before her than the one she had been watching for the past thirty minutes.  
His entire posture changed as he stood up straight. The slight bags under his eyes disappearing like magic. With that single sip he turned from an overworked gremlin to the confidant trainer she had encountered the day before.  
"Now you may speak." He made a slight off-handed gesture to her as he continued to drink.   
"What the hell was that?!"   
"What was what?"  
"That!"  
"... You just gestured to all of me."  
"Exactly!""  
"Look as fascinating as this conversation is, we have a busy day before us and not much time to spare. So let's get a move on shall we?" Unseen by her, Horus was smirking into his cup of tea as he walked out the Pokecenter doors.  
He was almost two full blocks away when she caught up to him. It took the teen a few moments to notice that Zinnia had changed her clothes to what he guessed what was her usual clothing. A black tank top and grey shorts, topped with a khaki colored cloak. What really interested him was that her signature spiral shaped mega ‘ring’ was missing from her leg.  
Approaching the tall, clean-cut building that held the cities Gym. Horus felt nostalgic as he took in the building’s appearance, remembering playing the original Pokemon games and beating down Roxanne.  
“So why the hell are we here instead of dealing with more pressing problems?” The draconid’s voice pulled him from his mentally reverie. Turning to her, she looked to be on the border of uncaring and bored as they stood outside where many Hoenn trainers took their first true steps into their gym-crawl.   
“Why I’m aware of the major events that will come to trouble this region. I don’t have much money, hopes and dreams only take optimistic idiots so far before they need to get money… or starve.”  
“Wait the Gyms can reward you with money for winning?”  
“As stupid as it sounds, yes, a gym will generally give you two grand multiplied by the amount of badges you have recieved. How they get that much money to afford that for each trainer I don’t know but at least I can use the system to my advantage.”  
“But if that’s true then most trainers could get their hands on…” She grew quiet as she did the mental gymnastics that always accompanied maths. “Thirty nine thousand Pokedollars, who the fuck thought giving kids and teenagers that much fucking money? It’s stupid and promotes stupid choices!”  
“And that is exactly what we are going to be doing anyway.” Horus shrugged as he walked past her and into the Gym.  
A stark contrast to the outer walls of the building. Tall slabs of rough rock formations cover every inch of the walls, climbing to the ceiling. The room itself looked closer to a rocky mountain side than a normal room.  
There were three trainers sitting amongst the rocky craigs having a picnic. When the door closed behind Horus and Zinnia, the three trainers looked towards them and gathered up their picnic. Obviously ready for Horus' challenge.  
One after another, the teen carefully and skillfully tore through each of the three gym trainer's Pokemon. Though not entirely happy with how they fared. They couldn't complain as this was their purpose, to test if a trainer could even attempt to challenge the leader.  
As the final Geodude of a Hiker fainted, a soft clapping could be heard echoing off the rock layered walls. On a small, stone stage at the other side of the room stood the leader Roxanne.   
"You're fairly good to get through all of my trainers without losing a Pokemon. But let's see if you can keep that up." Arrogant, Horus could deal with that. Such people were brash and prone to stupid decisions. They were also incredibly easy to rile up with off-handed comments.  
"Well I'm aware of how capable how I am." Recalling his poochyena, he drew out Snivy's ball and held it out in front of him. "Question is if you're capable of being challenging."  
The quip struck true as the leader almost non-visibly grinded her teeth. Having experienced her anger before, the three trainers slowly moved behind various rocks about the room. Hiding themselves from her immediate view.   
"Get to your place on your side of the battle field. No-"  
"I haven't moved." Horus didn't bother to disguise his smug smirk, further poking at the Gym leader.   
"No healing, no switch outs unless a Pokemon faints. Geodude let's go!" Roxanne gritted her teeth and threw out her first Pokemon. The floating rock Pokemon flexed and growled at a challenge at Horus.  
With a flick of his wrist, the ball in the teen’s hand smacked against the ground. A flash of red light and Snivy appeared on the field, her vines lashing about and scraping against the stone boulders. Leaving deep gashes where ever they hit. The resolute look on the face of the small Grass-type showed she was ready to wade into battle.  
“Ugh no wonder you’re arrogant, you think type advantage is going to win this.” She clicked her teeth and dismissively shook her head at the ‘rookie move’. She’d seen his type before, talked big, walked big, and acted like they were the cream of the crop because they’d figured out typing on a basic level. He would be put in his place like the rest.  
“You say arrogance but I’d like to think of it as confidence.” Horus mockingly bowed towards her, his sickeningly smug grin driving to infuriate the Gym leader further.  
“Geodude, silence this insufferable ass and use Magnitude!” Roxanne all but shrieked as she lost her patience.  
The rock with arms floated a bit higher than he already was and then plummeted towards the ground. The whole gym shook violently from the impact, and for a moment Horus worried about the structural integrity of the ceiling as he deftly moved out of the way of a rock that would have knocked him unconscious. The move itself however stuck awe into the young trainer as he was not aware she was capable of teaching her geodude the move as it was basically the warm up Pokemon of the two. He could not help but loose a quiet ‘Magnificent.’ from his lips at the sheer destructive power.  
Snivy wasn’t as lucky as a large rock shard hit her on the back causing her to snarl in pain. It wasn’t enough to take her out of the battle but it did hurt, a lot.   
“Retaliate, much like its trainer it seems to think an immobile position against a conscious opponent was a good idea.” He drawled as Snivy’s vines lashed out once more. Wrapping around the immobile form of the Rock-type. Pulling it from the ground she swung it around like a wrecking ball, smashing any boulder or rock it met into pieces. The new slightly silverish hue it began to show half way through the barrage was the only reason it was still conscious. It seemed Defence Curl could be useful.  
“This is… Pathetic. Just end it Snivy, I’m actually feeling sad and bored watching this.” Roxanne trembled as the teen made over exaggerated yawning motions. Taking her eyes off the battlefield to glare at her challenger was a bad idea. Almost missing when the small Grass-type reared back with the captured Geodude and slammed it back into the ground as hard as she could.  
Stomping her feet in anger she returned her Pokemon to its ball, readying the next ball.  
“Snivy return, you did well I’ll reward you later.” Horus cooed at the the returned Pokemon. She had taken a lot damage from Geodude’s opening move. Horus was unwilling to risk her fainting.  
“Gonna give up your meagre advantage.” Roxanne tried to taunt him. Not a bad plan if she wasn’t already showing that the teens taunts were getting to her.   
“No, I figure since you’re a Gym leader, you shouldn’t be beaten too quickly.” He dismissively waved off her attempt to unsettle him. Despite her tries to get under his skin, Horus could tell he was leading her in this mind game.  
“Nosepass crush him.”   
“Ralts entertain her delusions.” In twin flashes, the respective Pokemon were released to the field. The Psychic-type looked around with curiosity at the vast change in scenery round him. Nosepass stomped and trembled, readying itself for battle.  
Before the teen could command Ralts, Roxanne decided she had enough of his games. “Put that little shit on lockdown, use block.” The monolithic Rock-type rushed forward with deceptive speed for its size and crowded the much smaller Pokemon.   
Panicking at the larger Pokemon now towering over him. It reflexively lashed out with a wave of psychic energy that made the Nosepass groan in pain as it hit. It didn’t back away from Ralts but it was much more weary of the pint-sized terror.   
“Don’t let it get any sort of advantage, bury it with a Rock Tomb!” Ralts angrily lashed out again as the larger Pokemon raised its arms and smashed them down. Burying the small Psychic-type in the stone below. In a cruel irony, when the dust cleared a single large slab of broken stone was sitting at the top of the pile like a tombstone.  
“Would you you look at that, don’t you feel special. You can beat down Pokemon much smaller than you.” Horus sneered. “Ralts use confusion on the rock on top of you.”   
The rock in question glowed a bright pink from the energy surrounding it before launching it like a cannon shot. The impact sent the Rock-type skidding back across the ground before smashing into a boulder. After a few moments of silence, which Ralts used to crawl out of its misassigned tomb, Nosepass collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
“And with that I believe it’s my win.” Horus chuckled as Ralts slowly trudged back towards him. He rubbed the little Pokemon's head for a moment before returning him. He'd done well and the teen knew that the Psychic-type deserved a reward as well.  
Zinnia walked up to him with a large smirk on her face, "well at least I can say you're competent with more than one Pokemon."  
It was meant as a joke but she wasn't entirely wrong. He was often finding himself relying on Snivy to wipe out whatever problem he had to deal. It wouldn't work for everything in the future but Giratina dammit if it wasn't useful now. But she was unintentionally making a point, he probably should use his other Pokemon more often.  
"Be that as it may, I think little miss leader over there should cough up the badge… what?" Looking over to the girl in question. She was just standing there, frozen, Looking at her Nosepass with blank eyes. If it wasn't for the slight movement of her chest, the world-hopper would have assumed she died of shock while standing.   
The rest of the room's occupants where just as confused as he was judging by their looks.  
"There- there's no way she hasn't lost before right? I mean Even if she's a new Gym leader she should have lost at least once already." Zinnia whispered to Horus.  
"I'm unsure, this is the first time I've seen something like this happen." Between Jack and his actions they'd seen and done plenty of things that would make most people pause for a moment. Going full on catatonic though? That was new for him.  
"She's been a Gym leader for o'er two years now," the Hiker from earlier cut into the conversation. "She's lost plenty o' times and taken em all on the chin without problem. I don't know what the hell is goin' on."  
"....aaaaAGHH!" Roxanne screamed in rage before turning and walking out of the room. Presumably to where her room was Horus assumed.   
"Uh, here I know she's supposed to give you these but she's a bit… occupied at the moment." One of the other trainers sheepishly handed him his new Gym badge and a TM. "I'd assume you know how this works? Good, I need to go see if I can help her."  
The trainer didn't wait for the teen to even respond before running off in the same direction as his leader. The hiker and other trainer chasing after him.   
Horus mutely stared at the colored disc in his hand for a moment before shoving it in his bag and walking out of the gym. Zinnia trailing behind him. Curiously looking him over as they walked.   
"I don't know why she did that, you can stop staring now." Truthfully the action didn't really bother him. But he wasn't about to draw attention to himself because someone was gawking at him like an idiot.   
“I’m pretty sure you just drove her to a boiling point,” she waved off any further discussion dealing with the mental breakdown they just watched. “No, looking you over… you’re missing something.”  
“What are you on about?”  
“Just stay here I’ll be right back.” The draconid ordered him with a smirk as she turned and sauntered down the street towards where he vaguely remember the Pokemart. Horus shamelessly watched her swaying hips as she walked.   
He knew the longer he spent in this world the more questionable action he was going to do. Seeing the way the dragon trainer’s ass almost teasing swayed, whether she was doing on purpose or not. Put her damn near at the top of the list of things he needed to ‘do’.  
Shaking the thoughts of what he would do to her delectable form from his head. He looked towards the Devon building. Just outside the front doors to the massive structure he could see the same lab tech from the forest standing about occasionally checking his watch, a suitcase in his hand. The man would have looked respectable and intelligent if it weren’t for the Aqua grunt standing less than thirty feet from him, barely obscured by a bush.   
The entire scene looked like it was ripped from a Saturday morning cartoon with how unbelievable it looked. Oh right.  
“Are they legitimately just going to stand there until I get closer, and where the fuck is the boat guy and his fucking Wingull?” Horus muttered, looking around for the old man and his bird.   
"Here these should work," The draconid's voice startled his from his musings as she slid to a stop in front of him. Quickly slipping something on the teen's face. It took Horus a few moments to realize the item was a pair of sleek sunglasses.   
Flipping out his Pokedex, he turned on the forward facing camera to get a better look at himself. The simple black frames suited his general face structure fairly well and were just tight enough that he wouldn't have to constantly adjust them. Just looking at his reflection it felt right now, the piece he felt was missing back in Little Root had fallen into place.  
"I knew they'd look good and they even have the bonus of making you look intimidating if you tried." She was a little too smug as her little theory was proven true. Every time she looked at he she thought something was missing and it was driving her nuts. When she saw the pair of glasses the Hiker had hanging from his breast pocket it clicked.  
"Thanks I guess, but we-"  
"H- hey, get back here. Stop him, don't let him get away!" The familiar whiney voice of the lab tech he had been watching called out. The man was chasing after the same Aqua grunt as he ran towards the forest on the far side of town.   
After watching the two run off, Horus swung his head from side to side looking for the old boatmen.   
"... Did that guy have a Wingull under his arm?" Much like Horus, Zinnia was confused about what they had just watched. The teen knew what was going to happen. But watching the water fowl seemingly come into existence just for plot was jarring.   
"You!" The lab tech had spotted Horus and was now running over to him while waving his arms like a mad man. "You can help me j- just like you did in the forest."  
"And why should I help you?"  
"I- I'm going to be introducing you to the head of Devon Corp."  
"Ah but that was the deal for helping you in the forest, what do you have to offer now." Zinnia silently watched as her companion poked and prodded at the man. It wasn't too difficult to see that the man was desperate and was probably high up in the company if he could introduce them to the head.  
"B- but isn't that enough?" The man changed his tone to sound more pathetic than he already was. Hoping that one of them would be sympathetic towards him.  
"I don't think you understand the situation here." The sly, smug smile that Horus usually had disappeared as he grew tired of the man's groveling. "By the fact that you are so desperate to get whatever that item is back means its either valuable, priceless, or rare to you or your company. Me retrieving it not only once but twice puts you in quite a bit of debt with me. Now with all of that taken into account. What. Can. You. Offer. Me"   
The man flinched an cowered away from the teen now towering over him with each word Horus leveled at him. He knew his incompetence could cost him but he was hoping that any person that helped him would be gullible to accept whatever platitudes he used to avoid compensating them. That wasn't going to be that case with this one.  
“I- but- what do you want?”  
“Mmm I think for now you’re just going to have to owe me one.” He slapped his hand on the man’s shoulder and gripped tightly. “And I plan to collect.”  
The man whimpered, staring back at his own reflection in the teen’s new sunglasses. He was screwed and he knew it, up shits creek without a paddle or the boat for that matter.  
“Let’s go Zinnia, we have a thief to deal with.”  
\-------  
Trudging through the forest, near the humid coastline, under the midday sun was not how Horus wanted to spend his day. His tolerance for heat, especially wet tropical heat, was minimal. His attitude towards it even less so. The only part of his day that was making the whole experience better was Zinnia walking in front of him. If he was going to suffer, he could at least get some eye candy out of it.  
“I have a question for you.” Having been intently staring at how her pert behind sway in her small short. The teen almost missed her question.  
“Depending on how well I know the answer, shoot.”  
“You said both you and a friend were sent here.”  
“I did.”  
“And that you have no idea where he may have ended up.”  
“Yes but I’m not seeing a question here.” He teased.  
“Quiet you, have you tried calling him?” The simplicity of the question had caught him off guard. “I mean if the force that brought you both here was able to give you a background to work off of. Then it stands to reason it gave you the means to call your friend.”  
“While I don’t doubt your logic, how do you suggest I contact him. I don’t have a phone.”  
"You have a Pokedex don't you?"  
Pulling out the device in question. Horus scrolled through its apps until he found it, almost hidden amongst the other apps. The little green icon that symbolized the phone sat there. The longer he stared at it, the more he felt it was laughing at him. He idly tapped it as he looked back to his traveling partner.   
"So what, even if I have the capability to call him I don't have his number."  
With a catty, smug smile she pointed at the Pokedex screen. "Then whats' that?"  
The contact list on the screen was almost empty but for two names. Both names felt him with very different feelings of dread. 'Mom' made him remember the promise he made as he left her, and his thumb hovered over her name, mindlessly wanting to call her to let her know he was alright. He reluctantly pushed that feeling aside and pressed the second name. James was out there without him, without a leash to keep the teen from acting out.  
As the device rang, Horus stared at the screen with held breath.  
"... Horus?" it had only been a few days for the two. Just hearing the other teen's voice brought back a familiar feeling of caution, trained tension and apprehension filling him. "It's good to hear from you."  
The platitude was empty, Horus knew that. Jack wasn't happy to see him. Jack was happy that there was a constant for him to rely on. The teen craved stable facts to work plans around and Horus' existence was as stable as he could get. He saw himself as the brain behind plans where Horus stood as the willpower and action behind them.  
Unfortunately that meant Jack had more than likely made several brash decisions that may make his own life more difficult. Horus found solace that at least the other teen was a whole region away from him. He hoped.  
"It's good to see you as well, I hope you haven't found yourself in any trouble." Horus could see someone just out of Jack's camera shot and immediately deployed the one skill both of them were incredibly skilled at, doubletalk. The 'what have you done' message in his words seemed to get acoss if the focusing of Jack's eyes were anything to go by.  
"Not all too much. Started my journey, stopped a robbery at a Pokecenter by a group calling themselves Team Rocket, caught the eye of a powerful but reclusive trainer in Viridian, he had three of his underlings follow me for a bit to see my potential, made it to Pewter and got a badge, help one of Gym leader's younger brothers on his way, same with a Meowth now that I think of it, and now I'm just outside Cerulean city." Horus was doing mental gymnastics as he deciphered each and every word.  
"You say not to much and yet you sound like you've been quite busy," Horus chuckled. "I've only recently beat Roxanne and am now running an errand for some lab techy from Devon corp."  
"Sounds like fun."   
"Not really but there's not a whole lot I can do about it. Speaking of 'fun' things I think I have something that should interest you." He held up Ralts ball to the screen and waggled it around enticingly. A gift to show they were still on the same side. Horus didn't fear Jack, the other teen valued him too much. But Jack was the type to contrive plans for all contingencies and Horus wanted to keep himself out of those crosshairs for as long as possible.  
"I don't really have anything to trade you… and if you're where I think you are. Then there's no Pokecenter close by to trade at."  
"Well I-"  
"You can trade now but touching the proffered ball to the screen." Who ever was just out of camera interrupted Horus.  
"Really now, that's actually pretty convenient. But that still leaves me without a Pokemon to tra- hold on I have an idea. Green hold this." Disappearing from the screen, Jack shoved the Pokedex into the chest of the other person.   
The name Green drew Horus' attention. The only thing he knew about the girl was that she was a thief and caused all kinds of trouble for Red during his journey. It stood to question why she was traveling with Jack.  
"Green was it?" She tilted the screen so he could actually see her and nodded. If there was one thing he could say about her, she was cute in a false-innocent sort of way. "Uh what exactly is he doing."  
"I- He's hopped into the river and is currently trying to bribe an Abra into his Pokeball."   
"I wouldn't be too stunned, he does stuff like this from time to time."  
"I know, but it's still weird to see him do it." Absently nodding Horus' mind raced with the information she inadvertently gave him. So few words but just enough to tell him where exactly Jack started from and that the original three probably all know him. Before he could think further his friend had taken back his Pokedex.  
Horus chuckled at how manic Jack looked with his wet hair and clothes. A slightly wet Pokeball was clutched in his hand, held up to the screen. "This should work for ya."  
Pressing their respective balls to the screen. In a flash they were gone for a few seconds until the other appeared on the other side of the glass.  
"Hopefully you'll find some use for that."   
"I'm sure I will Horus, it was good seeing you but the sun is starting to set and I would like to find a place to sleep before the moon comes up." Nodding in agreement the two ended the call.  
"He- Well- Ok compared to you he seemed like a normal, nice guy." Zinnia spoke for the first time since the call had started.  
"That's because you weren't paying attention to what he was actually saying."  
"What the fuck are you talking about, I listened to the whole call."  
"In order Started in Pallet Town, Giovanni of Team Rocket is watching me and sent some lackies to see how dangerous I am, got my first gym badge, murdered the Gym leader's younger brother and a Meowth. Yup, totally seems like a kind guy."   
Only hearing his own footsteps through the fallen leaves and grass. Horus turned and stared expectantly at the frozen girl. It wasn't the first time someone was taken off guard from finding out his friend's true nature. They'd freeze up, try and mentally compare how he acted to what they're told, and then.  
"What?! No, no, no no he seems so nice."  
"Have you ever heard of a high-functioning sociopath?"  
"Socio- what now?"   
"I'll take that as a no. Let's just say he puts up a kind front to draw people in until they're too deep to walk away from him. If he shows how he really acts when he meets you then it's because he knows you can't tell anyone. That's probably why that girl, Green, didn't seem put off by him. He's acting kind to reel her in for one reason or another."  
"At the risk of horrifying myself further, why?"  
"Not sure, he could simply want to fuck her or he she may end up serving a purpose for one of his plans." He wasn't sure why Jack would keep her around if she could stab him in the back.  
"And with that I'm done with this conversation. Let's go deal with the Aqua grunt." Zinnia shook her head, speeding ahead of Horus as he laughed after her.  
\-------  
Walking into a cave, the two took solace that the sun was no longer beating down on them. The cold interior felt relaxing on their skin as they used this moment to rest. While the cool air felt good at first it soon began to change.  
"Why the fuck is it so cold in here." Zinnia's teeth chattered as she held herself trying to keep warm. "I don't care if this is a cave. Considering where we are geographically it should be warmer and there definitely should not be fucking mist covering the ground."  
"Not sure, Rusturf Tunnel is really weird. There's not really any odd pokemon tied to this tunnel outside of Whismur and yet this entire place act like Ice-types should be living here."  
"Let's just finish this quickly so we can-"  
"No, let go of my precious Peeko!" Horus nearly pinched himself when he heard the voice of an old man echoed down the tunnel.   
He and Zinnia had taken the fastest route to get here and somehow this old man had beaten them both. How?! It didn't make any fucking sense.  
"Step off old man or the bird's gonna get it."  
"No somebody please save my precious Peeko!"  
Feeling a cluster headache starting to form. The world-hopper stomped forward past the wailing old man, directly towards the grunt.  
"Oh great, you again? Whatever I know I can beat you this time, Poochyena let's- hey wha?" Grabbing for his Pokeball the Aqua grunt was caught off guard as Horus grabbed the side of his head. Slamming it as hard as he could against the cold stone walls of the cave. The grunt gave a low confused moan as the first hit gave him a concussion.  
"I'd say sorry but your not worth it and I'm out of patience." Smashing the man's head against the wall a second time. He was rendered unconscious before unceremoniously dropped to the ground. The Wingull under his arm used this moment to escape back to the old man.   
"Oh Peeko, I'm so happy you're safe now. Don't ever worry me like that again." It was sickeningly sweet to watch the large old man coo and cuddle the comparatively small Pokemon. Tears flowing down his cheeks as he blubbered over the bird in his arms.  
"You know when I woke up this morning, there were a lot of odd things I'd thought I would need to prepare for… This isn't one of them."   
"Eh I've seen weirder."  
"... I don't doubt that."  
Composing himself but still holding tightly onto his Pokemon. The old man walked up to Horus and vigorously shook his hand. A wide, genuine smile crossing his face. "Thank you so much for helping me young man. It does this old man's heart a world of good to see good people like you in this world."  
Horus remained stoic as he heard Zinnia choke down laughter behind him. He wanted to spin around and bop her on the head so she would stop. But that could possibly damage the old man's view of him.  
"I don't have much to offer you as a reward but I do have a boat. If you're ever by the Petalburg coast line I'll give you a ride to Dewford, free of charge."  
"Thank you, that's such a kind offer."  
"I'll be off now. I need to make sure my precious little Peeko isn't injured."   
The man walked off still cooing and petting the small bird.   
Ignoring him, Horus grabbed the briefcase holding the plans to Devon corps submarine project. His ticket to getting the beginnings of his plans off the ground.   
"Abra, front and center." Snivy slightly perked up from her spot on her trainer's shoulder as the new Pokemon materialized. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Psychic-type turned to her new trainer. Tilting her head slightly as she took him in.  
"You seem interesting." She mused inside his mind.   
"And you're already capable of speaking with someone mentally. I thought that was a skill for older Psychic-types."  
"I've been able to do it as far as I can remember, perhaps others are just to weak."  
The teasing lilt to her tone amused him greatly, she knew she was special and had the power to back it up. It was better than the bland, happy-go-lucky attitude that most Pokemon from the TV show would sport. Annoying runt most of them. But it meant she was cultivating that power for a reason.  
"I would like to ask a favor of you… if it's within your power." Questioning her abilities got the desired result as the small Psychic-type glared at him.  
“You doubt what I’m capable of? Why don’t I demonstrate what I can do on you.”  
“I’m not doubt, simply wanting to see what you’re capable of and I think I have the perfect test.”  
\-------  
“I want to thank you all so much for retrieving the stolen parts from that lowlife. They are quite important to the project we are working on.” A diminutive, heavy-set man praised the two trainers as he sat behind his desk. His hair was parted into a careful combover that was desperately trying to hide his premature balding.  
“While I don’t want to overstep any boundaries by being presumptuous but I hope there is some sort of reward?” The conniving world-hopper wanted to squeeze as much of a bonus as he could out of the man.  
As Horus sweet talked the older gentleman, Zinnia looked about the room. Taking in the various display cases that dominated the rooms decor. She was amazed at the amount of discovered artifacts that littered the room, effectively hidden away from the masses at large. She even recognized a few minor draconid artifacts that, while not all that important, definitely had been marked missing for over a decade.  
"Well I do have a project my people are working on but I believe you can help us with it." The man unlocked the top drawer of his desk before pulling a bracelet like item from within. Just at a glance the two trainers could tell what the object was. A mega bracelet. "Now this is a very powerful item, it allows one to push a fully evolved even further beyond what was once previously thought possible. Seeing as we have quite a few for our studies, I am willing to give this one to you for personal use."  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you're not giving this away freely."   
"Correct, I want you to drop by every so often and answer some questions about Mega evolution and let us test any mega stones you find. If you're unwilling then I'm afraid I can only give you a cash reward for your help."  
"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." The teen hissed with a wide smile. His Abra popping out of her ball and the blue glow of her psychic powers began to cover her form. Zinnia stopped the gandering of the various artifacts and watched as the Psychic-type float towards the man.  
The old man stumbled back away from Horus. Eyes wide with fear as the small yellow Pokemon floated closer. The energy reached out and latched onto his mind. Memories whirled past his eyes as he felt the intrusive power burrow into his brain. Shifting and changing what he once knew, he could tell what was happening but was powerless to stop it.  
With a pained grunt he fell to the floor as the energy left him. He had to call the Jennys on these people and get them arrested for. He couldn't remember. Why did he think they were bad again? Horus had been a good friend to him in the past, he was sure just misunderstanding what was going on.  
"Is everything alright Mr. Devon?" The amount of false concern that was dripping from Horus' words was baffling to the Draconid but the old man just brushed them off as he rose to his feet.  
"I'm fine Horus, just had a dizzy spell. And how many times have I told to call me Charles, for Arceus sake we've been friends for years at this point." The man well-naturedly raved at the teen with a smile. "Now here's the bracelet as I promised and I'll get you that reward for fixing Darren stupidity before you leave town. Now off you go, I'm sure you're incredibly busy today."  
"That I am, it was good seeing you Charles." Snapping the bracelet on, Horus motioned for Zinnia to follow him as he made for the elevator. Deciding to ignore the shocked look on her face until they were in the confines of the metal box.  
"I assume you have questions?" He asked while calmly scratching Abra under chin. She hummed back contentedly as he did so.  
"You- what did you do to him?"  
"I rewrote his memories so he would see me as an old friend and main benefactor of his company. This way I have access to much more funds and I can occasionally get my hands on their more questionable research."  
"But why?"  
"For future plans I have after all, even hell runs on money and power." She looked at him uncertainly. Questions floating unbidden within her mind and worry bearing down on her.  
"Did you- I mean do you-"  
"Plan to use that on you? When we first met, I thought about it but I quickly discarded the idea. You're much more valuable if you have your mind straight rather than twisted." His assurances calmed her quite a bit, they spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Several of the various lab techs and office workers giving the two a nod of respect as they left the elevator and made their way out of the building.  
Looking up at the darkening sky, Horus waved for her to continue on as he pulled out his Pokedex. "I'll meet you at the Pokecenter, I need to make a quick call."  
Nodding she soon faded out of sight.   
The teen was half way down the app list when a voice called out for him.  
"Oh hey Horus, it's good to see you." The red and white clad form of May quickly ran towards him waving. "Hey have you received any new messages about you-know-what from you-know-who?"  
Pausing for a moment, a deep bellied laugh echoed in his mind as ideas began to click into his mind.   
"I have, but we can't talk out here. Follow me and I'll tell you everything."

\--Chapter End--


End file.
